Polos Opuestos
by drakaris
Summary: Jane Rizzoli, atractiva y poderosa, es famosa por sus escándalos y aventuras de una noche. Cansada de la actitud de su hija, Angela Rizzoli decide darle una lección y le otorga el control de RizzCorp a Garret Fairfield. Una serie de malentendidos harán que Jane desconfíe de Maura ¿Será Maura la motivación que Jane necesitaba para convertirse en la mujer que todos esperan que sea?
1. Chapter 1

La luz que entraba por la ventana la despertó. Se dio la vuelta la notar el cuerpo caliente a su lado. Jane sonrió al ver a la mujer que dormía cerca de ella. Era hermosa, con un cuerpo curvilíneo y espeso cabello negro. Se habían conocido la noche anterior en el bar del hotel donde había ido a tomar una copa con algunos socios. Desde el momento en que la vio supo que quería pasar la noche con ella.

_La morena era una mujer muy atractiva así que no había estado sola mucho tiempo. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención pero había despachado a todos los que se había acercado a ella. Después de decir adiós a sus socios , Jane se acercó a ella._

_"¡Vaya! Pensé que no ibas a decidir nunca" dijo la mujer mirando a Jane de arriba y abajo. Jane sonrió. Estaba acostumbrada a eso. La morena se lamió los labios , satisfecha con lo que vio._

_"Quería estar segura de poder dedicarte toda la noche "_

_" Me gustan las mujeres que saben lo que quieren"_

_Jane lentamente se acercó a ella, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura y se acercó a ella. Cuando sus labios estaban a poca distancia de los suyos, Jane siguió su camino hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja a la morena "Te quiero a tí" le susurró con voz grave_

_Dejando a un billete de $ 50 para pagar las bebidas, la mujer se levantó del taburete y cogiéndola de la mano se dirigió a la puerta - "En ese caso, no sé por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí " _

Jane suspiró. La noche anterior la había dejado agotada y satisfecha. Lentamente se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Empezó a vestirse mientras observaba a la mujer durmiendo . Era fantástico despertar al lado de una mujer exuberante y ella lo hacía con bastante frecuencia. Jane Rizzoli era una ganadora y el mundo era su premio. Siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía, tanto en los negocios y en su cama. Era una mujer atractiva , de gran poder , pero lo que marcaba la diferencia era la arrogancia que rezumaba por cada poro . Así que nunca le faltaban candidatas para compartir su cama. Lo mejor de todo es que ambas partes tenían claro lo que querían. Placer. Jane no era tan ingenua como para pensar que podría haber algo más.

En ese momento, la mujer comenzó a despertarse, desperezándose poco a poco " Hola " - dijo con voz somnolienta . Se sentó en la cama , apoyados contra la cabecera "Todavía tengo un par de horas, ¿te quieres desayunar? " Con una sonrisa pícara , añadió : - "Podemos llamar a servicio de habitación"

Jane se acercó a la cama y la besó en el hombro "Lo siento , pero tengo que ir a la oficina y primero tengo que pasar por casa" sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la mesa de noche "pero la próxima vez que vengas a Boston me encantaría desayunar contigo" la despidió con un beso y salió de la habitación .

Cuando entró en el ascensor cogió el teléfono distraídamente. Se lo había pasado tan bien la noche anterior que se había olvidado por completo de revisar sus llamadas. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía más de 10 llamadas de su amigo Barry Frost.

Cuando salió del ascensor marcó su número. El segundo tono, él lo cogió "Frost ¿Qué pasa? "

" ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? " Jane se sorprendió ante el tono nervioso de su amigo. Barry Frost era un hombre tranquilo, listo para disfrutar de una buena fiesta tanto como ella.

" Tranquilo, hombre , me encontré con alguien anoche y ahora tengo que ir a casa a ... " pero no pude terminar la frase.

" No hay tiempo para eso. Ven a la oficina AHORA "

20 minutos después de la llamada, Jane entró en su oficina. Antes de poder quitarse la chaqueta, Frost irrumpió en su despacho sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta "Ya era hora ¿Acaso has olvidado qué día es hoy?

Jane lo miró perpleja, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Además, necesitaba urgentemente un café. Frost suspiró - "Hoy era la reunión especial del consejo Jane"

La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Había estado trabajando sin descanso el último medio año para preparar esa reunión. Había pedido dedicación absoluta a su equipo. Había sido exigente y todos habían estado trabajando hasta el límite. Y ella lo había olvidado. Maldita sea.

" Joder! ¿Qué ha dicho mi madre sobre ...? " - ? Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta , la puerta del despacho se abrió sin previo aviso .

" Jane , espero que tu vida social no se haya visto afectada por algo tan aburrido como el trabajo " Por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas que se la examinó de arriba a abajo. Y estaba segura de que esta vez no iba a terminar tan bien como la anterior.

"Madre. Lo siento. Yo ... "

Su madre no la dejó terminar "Suficiente. No quiero más excusas. Eres una Rizzoli por el amor de Dios. Se espera de ti que te comportes como tal, no que vayas de escándalo en escándalo. Mírate, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de cambiarte de ropa antes de venir aquí "

- " Yo ..." - Odiaba la forma en que su madre conseguía ponerla nerviosa con una sola mirada. Su madre no la dejó continuar.

"Estoy cansada de tu irresponsabilidad Jane. Estoy cansada de que tu principal preocupación sea la búsqueda de aventuras fáciles por la noche y los escándalos en las portadas de las revistas por las mañanas. Cuando tenías 20 años tal vez podría ser excitante; ahora es patético. No dejaré la compañía en manos de alguien así"

Jane sintió cada una de esas palabras como una puñalada en su orgullo. Era cierto que su privacidad había sido menos privada de lo que ella hubiera querido pero nunca había engañado a nadie en el camino. Había sido una estudiante brillante en la universidad, había demostrado su valía fuera de la empresa familiar y ahora era respetada por sus empleados porque nunca pedía nada que no podía ofrecer. Pero no iba a dejar que su madre viera lo mucho que le habían afectado esas palabras - "Es tu empresa, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras"

"Exactamente. Por eso, en una semana Garrett Fairfield asumirá la dirección ejecutiva de la empresa"

Jane se quedó helada. Garret Fairfield era un redomado arrogante y pretencioso que pensaba que su posición le daba derecho a todo. Cuando eran más jóvenes, Jane se ponía furiosa por la forma en Garrett tenía de salirse con la suya con una sonrisa, sin preocuparse por quién podría salir perjudicado en el camino. Odiaba verlo cómo maltrataba a los que no estaban en condiciones de defenderse . Aunque Jane disfrutaba de una vida de lujo y fiestas, siempre había tratado de ser justa y tratar con respeto a los demás. El muy imbécil siempre iba con aire de suficiencia, como si el mundo tuviera que darle las gracias por existir. Garrett había perseguido el control de la empresa sin descanso, y al parecer lo había conseguido por fin.

"Bueno, si me disculpas, voy a ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa y descansar un rato. Como puedes imaginar que no he dormido mucho" Y sin esperar a que su madre pudiera encontrar una respuesta ante tal insolencia, salió de la oficina sin decir adiós.

"Jane ! Jane ! ¡Espera!" Jane oyó como su amigo la llamaba pero estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que siguió caminando, sin hacerle caso. Con un poco de suerte se cansaría y la dejaría sola.

"Jane! Maldita sea! Para" - Suspirando Jane se detuvo. Los gritos de Frost estaban atrayendo la atención de la gente que había en el vestíbulo. Una cosa era que su madre pensara que era adicta a los escándalos y otra muy distinta es montar en un espectáculo en medio de la oficina.

" ¿Qué quieres Barry? "

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? " Jane sonrió a la muestra de lealtad . Era una suerte tenerlo a su lado en un momento como aquel. Su vida se convertiría en un infierno pero al menos iba a divertirse

"Mañana no sé. Pero hoy vamos a tomar unas copas y disfrutar de la vida como si no hubiera mañana"

"Jane, ¿crees que es una buena idea " Frost preguntó preocupado

" Posiblemente sea una de las peores ideas de mi vida pero, por una vez, voy a cumplir con las expectativas de mi madre al más alto nivel"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Maura Isles se bajó del coche con gracia. Levantó la cabeza para mirar el gran letrero en frente de ella : RizzCorp. Sonrió pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida en menos de 24 horas. La semana pasada era una simple asistente que trabajaba en la delegación de RizzCorp en Chicago. Y en una semana ayudaría a Garrett Fairfield como director ejecutivo de la compañía. Había estado trabajando con él, desde que se empezara a dirigir la sucursal de Chicago y desde el primer día se había sentido cómoda trabajando con él. Aunque era un poco insistente en sus coqueteos nunca había sido fastidioso. Además, poco a poco le había ido asignando tareas de más responsabilidad hasta que finalmente le ofreció un puesto en el consejo ejecutivo de RizzCorp. Garrett le había dado la semana libre para que pudiera organizarse e instalarse en Boston, así que no tenía que ir a la oficina hasta la semana siguiente, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para quedarse en casa. Había encontrado su nueva casa en poco tiempo y como ya estaba amueblada sólo había tenido para empacar su ropa y poco más. Ya recogería el resto de sus cosas de Chicago cuando estuviera asentada. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, se decidió y entró en el edificio.

Jane levantó la vista de los informes financieros que estaba revisando cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Cuando dio permiso para pasar, vio a su secretaria con una cara de angustia. "Jane, ¿puedo hablar contigo? "

Jane cerró la carpeta y se recostó en su silla "Claro, siempre es mejor ver a una mujer bonita que un informe financiero aburrido" a pesar del coqueteo, Jane consideraba a Megan una buena amiga, y ella no iba a sacrificar eso. En un mundo como el suyo, alguien leal y digno de confianza como Frost o Megan era un tesoro. Y ella era demasiado inteligente como para arruinarlo por echar un polvo .

"La secretaria de tu madre acaba de decirme que a partir de la semana que viene voy a trabajar con Garrett Fairfield"

Jane no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su madre había decidido hundirla. Además de quitarle la oportunidad que se merecía, ahora también le quitaba a alguien tan competente como Megan para hacerle la vida más fácil al imbécil de Garrett "¿No puede buscar a su propio personal ?"

Megan se encogió de hombros. A ella le gustó tan poco como a Jane. Aunque todo el mundo conocía a la Jane de las portadas, durante los últimos años Megan había conseguido ver lo que había debajo de esa fachada. Jane era una trabajadora incansable. Siempre protegía a los miembros de su equipo y nunca se apropiaba el mérito del trabajo de los demás. Además, Jane siempre se había comportado con corrección exquisita con ella o cualquier otra persona en la empresa. Megan estaba al tanto de todos los chismes de la empresa y cada semana había un nuevo nombre que añadir a la lista de mujeres que habían pasado por la cama de su amiga. A pesar de su fama, muchas veces eran las otras mujeres las que acosaban a su amiga, algunas casi hasta tocar el límite de la obscenidad y no todas ellas había logrado su objetivo. A pesar de que era un mujeriega, Jane tenía una regla que le impedían enredarse con las empleadas y las mujeres casadas. Con el resto, siempre había sido honesta. Pero en el fondo, Megan sabía que en algún lugar una mujer a volvería el mundo de su amiga del revés y con un poco de suerte llegaría a ser la mujer debería ser.

"Tu madre pensó que alguien que ya conocía la empresa ayudaría a Garrett a adaptarse rápidamente a su nuevo cargo" Megan suspiró con resignación" Y al parecer, he sido la elegida"

Jane miró a su amiga con compasión "Meg, siento que esta situación te haya atrapado en medio "

Megan intentó quitarle hierro al asunto "Espero que tu nueva secretaria sea una anciana con moño y suéteres de punto"

Jane fingió una mueca de dolor "Megan! Pensé que eras mi amiga y que me iban a encontrar una secretaria joven y exuberante que me volvería loca de deseo"

Megan se rió de la ocurrencia "No puedo permitir que una intrusa ocupe mi lugar en tus sueños lujuriosos "

Fue el turno de Jane de reír de buena gana " Te echaré de menos Meg"

Megan sonrió cálidamente. Ella también iba a echar de menos trabajar con Jane. Había coincidido con Garrett Fairfield en un par de ocasiones, pero había sido más que suficiente. Aunque era una empresa enorme era increíble la facilidad con que circulaban los rumores. Al igual que Jane tenía fama de ser considerada y una tentación para muchas de las mujeres que trabajaban allí, Garrett Fairfield era considerado todo lo contrario. Él era un ególatra grosero y pretencioso, buscando siempre el mérito, sin pensar quien podría salir dañado en el proceso. Suspiró con resignación "Me tengo que presentar esta mañana en mi nuevo puesto, pero para demostrarte que soy una persona decente, llamé a la agencia para que te envíen a la nueva secretaria cuanto antes . En la agencia no sabían si podrían encontrar a alguien disponible para hoy pero me han asegurado que lo antes posible te buscarían a la candidata ideal"

"Espero que no sea como la última que mandaron cuando estabas de vacaciones" Jane se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Habían pasado los quince días más tensos de su vida. La mujer se había encaprichado con ella así que una noche que ella se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde había entrado en su oficina y comenzó a desnudarse mientras susurraba todo lo que quiere hacer con ella y todo lo que ella iba a dejar que le hiciera. Gracias a Dios Vince Korsak también había estado trabajando hasta tarde y en un momento de inspiración se había acercado a su despacho a pedir el último balance trimestral. La situación fue embarazosa pero sin la intervención de su viejo amigo las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor.

"No te preocupes . He dicho que preferíamos mujeres casadas"

Jane la miró con incredulidad. Megan no podía imaginar la cantidad de mujeres casadas que se le insinuaban en las fiestas, la mayor parte del tiempo con sus maridos por unos pocos metros. La más audaz le había puesto la llave de la habitación del hotel en la mano "Como si eso significara algo" añadió Jane una mueca significativa.

Maura se acercó al mostrador de recepción para que le indicaran donde podría encontrar a Jane Rizzoli. Garrett le había dicho que la oficina de la hija de Angela Rizzoli era la responsable de la gestión económica de la empresa. Al parecer, ella era famosa por sus escándalos aunque ella no sabía mucho al respecto. Apenas tenía tiempo de leer los periódicos, mucho menos las revistas del corazón. Garrett le había dicho que Jane era una juerguista más preocupada por quién metía en su cama que por dirigir el negocio familiar. Maura no podía soportar las personas imprudentes que ocupaban puestos de gran responsabilidad. Si no estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por la empresa, sería mejor que dejaran sus puestos a alguien a quién si le importara. Suspiró al imaginar a aquella mujer. Cuando llegó a la décima planta Maura fue a la oficina que le habían indicado en recepción. En el vestíbulo de la oficina vio la silla de la secretaria vacía. No quería ni imaginar dónde podría estar la mujer o lo que podría estar haciendo o con quién.

Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta del despacho alguien entró en la oficina. Maura se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer alta y esbelta, con pelo negro suelto y rizado que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. Llevaba pantalones de vestir oscuros que moldeaban perfectamente sus largas piernas y llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto unos brazos morenos bien definidos. Realmente era una mujer muy atractiva.

La mujer levantó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo cuando vio que no estaba sola en la habitación. Maura quedó cautivado con profundos ojos marrones que la miraban con curiosidad. Con una voz profunda y sensual se dirigió a ella : "¿ vienes por el trabajo de secretarial?" Maura sintió la voz como una caricia

Si iba a ayudar a Garrett a dirigir la empresa era una oportunidad de oro para investigar sin que nadie se molestó en ocultar las deficiencias. Maura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, no quiero perder el tiempo con entrevistas aburridas. Si Megan se ha encargado con eso me basta. El trabajo es tuyo "

Maura se acercó para presentarse "Soy Maura" la mujer le estrechó la mano con firmeza y Maura sintió como una oleada de calor se le extendía por todo el cuerpo.

"Mi nombre es Jane . Jane Rizzoli"


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"¿Te encuentras bien? preguntó Jane con preocupación "Estás un poco pálida"

Maura volvió a asentir ante su incapacidad para articular alguna palabra. Jane Rizzoli no se ajustaba en nada a la imagen que se había hecho de ella. De la descripción que le había dado Garrett, sólo coincidía el cabello rizado. Garrett le había descrito una mujer degenerada, que frecuentemente iba a la oficina después de pasar la noche en algún hotel con cualquier mujer predispuesta a tener sexo sin compromisos. Maura se había imaginado a una mujer marcada por los excesos, con eterna expresión resacosa y apariencia desaliñada. Sin embargo, ante ella tenía una mujer muy atractiva, de piel morena, ojos inteligentes y unos labios muy sensuales. Las manos eran suaves pero fuertes y por un momento Maura imaginó que serían capaces de hacer esos dedos. La camisa y el pantalón insinuaban un cuerpo bien moldeado. Además, Jane olía de maravilla una mezcla de jabón, suavizante y alguna colonia muy ligera. En se momento Maura supo porque le resultaba tan fácil encontrar compañeras de cama.

Jane la miró divertida "Veo que no eres muy habladora. Necesito que conciertes una conferencia con la oficina de Nueva York. Mi hermano Frankie dirige allí el departamento de marketing. Dile a su secretaria que es urgente. Tengo una cita para comer con Barry Frost del departamento de Comunicaciones y no se cuanto tardaré. Libera la agenda para esta tarde. Si necesitas algo más, estaré en el despacho. Bienvenida a RizzCorp"

Maura todavía estaba en shock cuando la puerta se cerró ante ella. Definitivamente Jane Rizzoli le había roto todos los esquemas.

Maura apartó la vista del ordenador cuando notó que alguien entraba en la oficina. Entonces, se encontró cara a cara con Angela Rizzoli. Se sorprendió ante la apariencia de la dueña de una de las compañías más grandes del país. Era una mujer hermosa, con cabello castaño y ojos claros. Poseía una sonrisa cálida y vestía con sencillez. En conjunto conseguía transmitir cercanía, algo extraño en alguien de su posición. La acompañaba otra mujer pero era muy diferente a ella. Varios años más joven que la señora Rizzoli era el ejemplo de mujer de la alta sociedad. Esbelta, con aire de sofisticación, y una actitud que dejaba claro que siempre iba a salirse con la suya. Maura reconoció que también era una mujer atractiva aunque había algo en la forma que tenía de observarla, evaluándola, que la ponía nerviosa.

"¿Puedes avisar a Jane? Necesito hablar con mi hija" pidió la señora Rizzoli con suavidad. Su voz era más aguda que la de su hija pero Maura percibió en ella la misma autoridad. Estaba claro que estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes.

"Por supuesto señora Rizzoli" Maura descolgó el teléfono, pero antes de darle tiempo a marcar la extensión del despacho de Jane, ésta salió de su oficina poniéndose la chaqueta.

"Maura, tengo que salir. Voy a reunirme con Frost y …" Jane se sorprendió al ver a su madre. Desde el día que le había dado el nuevo puesto a Garrett no habían hablado apenas. Además, no era muy habitual que su madre fuese a buscarla a la oficina. Normalmente se limitaba a llamarla por teléfono o esperaba a la cena familiar de los domingos "Madre"

Angela frunció el ceño ante el tono cortante de su hija. Estaba claro que no le había gustado quedar relegada a trabajar para Garrett Fairfield pero era un daño necesario. Estaba cansada de ver como su hija desperdiciaba todo su potencial. Necesitaba que Jane se centrara si algún día iba a dirigir la compañía. Había muchos otros candidatos que hubieran podido ocupar el puesto de Garrett pero ella sabía que sólo poniéndolo a él por encima iba a conseguir llamar la atención de Jane. Su hija necesitaba un toque de atención. "Jane, ¿te acuerdas de Susan? Llegó la semana pasada de Europa. Coincidí con ella ayer en el club y me comentó que le encantaría ayudarnos en la organización de la gala benéfica del mes que viene. Comeremos en el club y empezaremos a diseñar el programa. Esta tarde ya no volveré a la oficina así que nos vemos mañana en la reunión. Por favor, que no se te olvide esta vez" la advirtió.

La mujer miró a Jane con interés "Vaya! Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Estás mucho más …. Interesante" sensualmente la cogió y la estrechó en un abrazo. Maura vio como la mujer deslizaba la mano por la espalda de Jane sin disimulo, prácticamente acariciándola. Notó una extraño sensación en la boca del estómago. Cuando la mano llegó al final de la cintura, se separó lentamente. Definitivamente no le gustaba nada esa mujer.

"Es una pena que no nos acompañes. Seguro que lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien"

Maura estaba asombrada ante la escena que tenía ante ella. La mujer se le estaba insinuando a Jane delante de las narices de su madre.

"No, em… no va a poder ser. Tengo que ver a Frost sin falta esta mañana. Y esta tarde tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Hay unos informes que quiero terminar antes de que Korsak vuelva de Londres"

"¿Estás segura que no puedes escaparte?" ronroneo la mujer "Después de comer tu madre tiene que reunirse con unos accionistas en el club. Y yo me quedaré sola y aburrida toda la tarde. No me vendría mal tu compañía. Seguro que encontrábamos algo con lo que entretenernos"

"Sintiéndolo mucho hoy voy a estar encerrada en la oficina todo el día" Jane le guiñó un ojo aprovechando que su madre estaba atendiendo una llamada. Susan eran una mujer atractiva con un cuerpo firme. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer mayor que ella pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Además, si era cierto todo lo que había oído sobre ella estaba segura que la experiencia iba a valer la pena. "pero seguro que nos veremos mucho por aquí si vas a ayudarnos con la gala. Prometo no dejar que te aburras"

Maura empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. La mujer prácticamente se le estaba abriendo de piernas a Jane allí mismo y Jane estaba encantada. Eso si que se correspondía con la Jane Rizzoli que se había imaginado.

Cuando terminó su llamada, Angela se acercó a la pareja "Susan, nos vamos"

Susan se despidió con dos besos "Ha sido un placer volver a verte Jane".

Jane aprovechó para susurrarle al oído sin que su madre la oyera "el placer todavía está por llegar"

Pero estaban demasiado cerca de Maura como para que ésta no las oyera. Apretó con fuerza los puños. Jane Rizzoli era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Cuando las dos mujeres salieron, Jane se dirigió a Maura "Me marcho ya. Volveré después de comer. Necesito los informes que te pedí esta mañana encima de la mesa cuando vuelva. Llama al club y diles que manden una botella de Krug Clos Du Mesnil de 1995 a la mesa de Susan esta tarde. Y reserva una mesa para cenar en Le Beau Truc para mañana"

Con un escueto "Por supuesto" Maura dio por finalizada la conversación y continuó trabajando en el ordenador.

Jane la miró divertida. Al parecer, a su nueva secretaria no le había gustado demasiado su coqueteo con Susan En ese momento Frost llegó para recogerla e ir a comer "Jane, ¿nos vamos?"

"Claro. ¿te acuerdas de Susan Collins?" Frost dibujó con las manos el cuerpo de una mujer. Jane asintió sonriendo "Adivina a quien acaba de insinuársele"

Frost la miró incrédulo "Joder Rizzoli. Lo tuyo es increíble"

Pasándole el brazos por encima del hombro Jane añadió con descaro "Algún día, te contaré mi secreto"

Maura la miró indignada. Hacia menos de cinco minutos que había conocido a esa mujer y ya estaba pensando en acostarse con ella. Definitivamente Garrett tenía razón sobre Jane Rizzoli.

Jane volvía de comer cuando se encontró con su viejo amigo "Vince! Cuando has llegado?" preguntó Jane con genuino interés. Vince Korsak colgó el teléfono y se acercó a ella. Desde que el padre de Jane abandonara a su madre por su secretaria hacía 20 años, él había sido su referente. Gracias a él su madre había conseguido reflotar una empresa que estaba prácticamente en la ruina. Pero lo que más le debía al hombre era la absoluta fe que tenía en ella. En los peores momentos, siempre había estado ahí, incluso en la época donde todo el mundo parecía saber más de su vida que ella, Vince Korsak se había mantenido inamovible a su lado.

"Veo que te has tomado bien la victoria de Garret" Jane puso una mueca de fastidio "Pensaba que iba a incorporarse el lunes. Veo que está impaciente por hincarle el diente a la compañía"

"No ha llegado todavía. Meg será su secretaria y me ha confirmado que hasta el lunes no se incorporará a su puesto"

"¿Megan ya no trabaja contigo? Vaya! Ten cuidado con su sustituta. No quiero volver a tener que rescatarte de otra psicópata" con un guiño, Korsak añadió "Aunque quisiera matarte de placer"

"No te preocupes, Meg se ha encargado de todo. Y tengo que decir que esta vez la agencia se ha superado"

"¿Ah sí?" el hombre mayor alzó las cejas pícaramente

"No es eso. Al parecer esta es inmune a mis encantos. Hasta podría decir que no le caigo demasiado bien" añadió Jane pensativa "pero trabaja con eficiencia. Y sabes que eso es lo único que me importa"

Korsak la tranquilizó "Siempre has sido una brillante ejecutiva Jane, no tienes que justificarte ante mí. Siento que tu madre no consiga verlo pero te aseguro que dentro de la empresa y con nuestros socios tu reputación es intachable" intentando aliviar la tensión le preguntó "¿y cuándo podré conocerla? Tengo ganas de conocer a una de las pocas mujeres inmune a los encantos de la irresistible Jane Rizzoli "

Indicándole con la cabeza Jane le dijo "Estás de suerte, es esa que está hablando con la secretaria de mi madre. Se llama Maura"

Korsak la miró incredulidad "¿Estás quedándote conmigo? Eso es imposible"

Jane estaba completamente sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando Korsak "¿De qué hablas? Maura empezó a trabajar hace un par de días conmigo"

"¿Viste sus credenciales? ¿O simplemente asumiste lo que querías?"

"¿De qué hablas?" la broma empezaba a no tener gracia. No le gustaba nada la expresión de su amigo.

"Jane yo conozco a esa mujer y te aseguro que no es una secretaria corriente. Es más, no es ni secretaria"

"Vince estás empezando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿se puede saber que es lo que ocurre?"

Vince Korsak suspiró pesadamente. Jane iba a ponerse furiosa "Maura Isles es la asistente de Garrett Fairfield. Y a partir del lunes formará parte del consejo ejecutivo de la empresa"

Jane se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a la rubia con furia en los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Jane se dirigió hacia Maura decidida a acabar con toda aquella farsa. Cuando llegó ante las dos mujeres, ambas interrumpieron su conversación y se quedaron mirándola expectantes. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Jane le espetó "Tienes cinco minutos para recoger tus cosas. Después llamaré a seguridad y te sacaran del edificio"

La otra secretaria se quedó mirando a Jane con sorpresa. Quizás era un poco imprudente pero Jane era amable con todos los trabajadores de la empresa. Por raro que pareciera en una empresa tan grande conocía a todos los empleados del edificio y siempre los saludaba por su nombre. Nunca la había visto tratar a nadie de aquella manera.

Maura intentó aclarar la situación "Jane déjame explicártelo. Vamos a la oficina" Intentó agarrarla del codo pero Jane no se lo permitió. Lo último que quería en ese momento era que aquella mujer la tocara "No necesito que me aclares nada. Se todo lo que necesito saber. Me has engañado y lo peor de todo es que has traicionado la confianza de todos los que trabajan aquí. No se que mierdas te habrá contado Garrett Fairfield pero te aseguro que ninguno de mis trabajadores merece que se le espíe"

Mientras Jane estaba increpando a Maura, la otra mujer aprovechó para ir a buscar a su jefa. Seguro que Angela Rizzoli sabía como manejar a su hija en un estado como ese. Algo gordo tenía que estar pasando para que le hablara con tanto desprecio a la nueva secretaria. Dos minutos después, ambas mujeres se unieron a la pareja que todavía estaba discutiendo

"Jane, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó su madre con tranquilidad, mirando alternativamente a cada una de las mujeres Su secretaria le había contado fragmentos de la disputa pero necesitaba la versión completa para tomar una decisión.

"Nada importante" contestó Jane con desprecio "Tu querido Garrett pensó que no éramos de fiar así que decidió espiarnos"

Maura intervino rápidamente. No podía dejar que Garrett cargara con la culpa de algo que había sido idea suya completamente "Garrett no tiene nada que ver en esto. Fui yo quien decidió venir antes a la oficina. Supusee que sería productivo familiarizarme con la dinámica de la empresa antes de empezar a trabajar aquí el lunes. Creí que trabajar para ti sería una buena oportunidad para conocer como funcionaba esto realmente. Garrett y yo sabíamos que no ibas a ponernos las cosas fáciles Jane" Jane la miró con rabia ¿ahora todo esa mierda era culpa suya?

Angela conocía a su hija. Jane no perdonaría fácilmente una traición así. En esos momentos estaba furiosa y seguramente acabaría diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después "Jane vete a casa. Ya hablaremos mañana"

Jane miró a su madre con dureza "¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?"

Angela meditó la respuesta. Si bien había sido una manera muy desafortunada de hacer las cosas, podía entender porque Maura había actuado así. De haber sabido que trabajaba para Garrett Jane se habría cerrado en banda y no habría podido hacer nada. Al menos de esa manera cuando Garrett se incorporara a su puesto su equipo tendría una base con la que trabajar. Necesitaba que se adaptara lo más rápidamente a su puesto para que la empresa no dejara de funcionar con normalidad "Reconozco que no ha sido la mejor manera de presentarse aquí pero en el fondo entiendo porque Maura ha actuado así. Te buscaremos una nueva secretaria y ella podrá ocupar el despacho de Garrett hasta el lunes. No tenéis porque trabajar juntas"

Jane la miró incrédula "¿Eso es todo? Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Gracias madre" Jane se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor donde todavía se encontraba Korsak atónito ante la escena que tenía lugar ente él "Jane ¿dónde vas?" preguntó su madre alzando la voz

Jane no se tomó la molestia de contestarle. Al ver que el ascensor todavía tardaría unos minutos en llegar se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Estaban en la décima planta así que tendría que bajar un buen número de escalones pero el ejercicio le vendría bien para quemar un poco la adrenalina que amenazaba con hacerle explotar el corazón.

Mientras tanto Maura intentó disculparse con la presidenta de la compañía "Señora Rizzoli siento mucho toda esta situación. No quería …"

Angela la cortó "No es necesario que te disculpes más. Entiendo tus motivos aunque no comparta tus formas. Como he dicho antes puedes ocupar el despacho de Garrett hasta el lunes" dirigiéndose a su secretaria añadió "Te espero en el despacho Anne"

Cuando entró en su oficina se dirigió directamente al mueble bar. Se sirvió 2 dedos de whisky y los apuró de un trago. Jane no iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Y el lunes, cuando llegara Garrett seguramente se pusieran mucho peor. Pero todo aquello era un mal necesario. Necesitaba que Jane reaccionara y si el precio era que su hija la odiara, estaba dispuesta a pagarlo.

Llamando a la puerta pero sin detenerse a esperar que le permitieran entrar, Anne entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Se quedó mirando con compasión a su jefa y amiga. Angela le sirvió una copa y se sirvió otra para ella "Hay gente que no entiende como he podido darle la dirección ejecutiva a Garrett y no a Jane. Se que tú misma no estás muy de acuerdo con mi decisión. Muchos creen que no conozco a mi hija, que somos dos desconocidas. Pero en el fondo somos muy parecidas. Mis otros hijos son más maleables, se adaptan con facilidad a los cambios. Jane es todo lo contrario No le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, es rebelde e irreverente. Es demasiado testaruda, una mujer de extremos. Cuando te ofrece su amistad será leal hasta la muerte. Pero si piensa que ha sido traicionada puede ser implacable. Sé que es respetada por su equipo y que a pesar de haber tenido más de una oportunidad nunca ha mezclado los negocios con el placer" Sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de su amiga "No pongas esa cara, a mí también me llegan los chismes sobre mi hija"

Bebiendo un sorbo de su copa, Anne preguntó inquieta "¿Qué crees que pasará con Maura? Reconozco que no ha sido muy acertado hacer lo que ha hecho pero en el fondo creo que es una buena persona"

Angela suspiró "No tengo ni idea. Quien sabe lo que puede estar pasando por la cabeza de mi hija en estos momentos"

Vince Korsak alcanzó a Jane cuando ésta salía por la puerta del edificio "Jane ¿dónde vas?"

"Déjame en paz Vince. En estos momentos no soy una buena compañía para nadie. Necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme"

"Vamos a mi despacho y hablemos"

Jane salió a la calle y continuó caminando "No puedo volver ahí dentro Vince. Si vuelvo a encontrarme con Maura no se que podría pasar"

"Jane ¿no crees que estás exagerando?" Jane detuvo rápidamente y se dio la vuelta furiosa "Me ha engañado Vince! Durante estos días ha estado interpretando un papel para poder conseguir información sobre mi trabajo, sobre mis empleados. ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Ni yo ni mi equipo tenemos nada que esconder. No somos unos delincuentes"

"Lo se Jane. Pero tienes que reconocer que de haber sabido que era colaboradora de Garrett no la habrías tratado de la misma manera. Por el amor de Dios, creo que ni la hubieras saludado"

Jane lo miró incrédula "¿tú también estás de su parte?"

El hombre mayor le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Se alegró de que Jane no se apartara. "Sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado Jane. Pase lo que pase. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te diga las cosas como las veo. Y cuando se trata de cualquier cosa relacionada con Garrett Fairfield te ofuscas Jane, no piensas con claridad"

Jane se relajó. En el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón "Es que no llego a imaginar lo que le habrá contado Garrett para que creyera necesario hacer una cosa así. En estos momentos no puedo estar aquí, necesito un tiempo para poner las cosas en perspectiva"

"¿Te marchas?" anteriormente, Jane había gestionado muy mal sus arrebatos. Cada uno de sus enfados se acompañaba de un escándalo de dimensiones épicas. La última vez había salido en todas las revistas junto a una actriz muy famosa en actitud más que cariñosa.

Jane lo tranquilizó "No voy a irme a Europa con una de mis amantes durante un mes, ni vas a verme en la portada de las revistas de mañana saliendo de la discoteca de moda del brazo de alguna famosa si eso es lo que te preocupa. Iré a Nueva York a ver a Frankie. Tenemos pendiente la firma del contrato con Hunt Media, así que voy a estar ocupada, no te preocupes"

Korsak se relajó. Jane tenía un pronto explosivo pero también era una mujer razonable cuando se tranquilizaba "¿eso quiere decir que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería?"

"No, simplemente adelantaré una reunión que tenía prevista para la semana que viene. La secretaria de Frankie se encargará de todo" Con una mueca pícara añadió "Además, siempre que voy a nueva York vuelvo mucho más relajada"

"Hablando de volver ¿cuándo lo harás? El lunes es el gran día"

"No te preocupes. Llegaré a tiempo para el gran acontecimiento. No me perdería por nada del mundo la entrada triunfal de ese gilipollas"

"¿Y qué pasa con Maura?"

"Por suerte o por desgracia voy a tener que tratar a diario con ella. Como forma parte del consejo ejecutivo de la empresa, como mínimo la veré en las reuniones semanales. Además, trabajando en la misma planta dudo mucho que pueda evitar coincidir con ella por mucho tiempo" Korsak se quedó mirándola, esperando una promesa por su parte "No te preocupes, te prometo que seré respetuosa con ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme un poco con la señorita Isles"


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Maura miraba distraídamente por la ventana del taxi que la llevaba a la oficina. El consejo se reunía para fijar los objetivos para el próximo año así que había quedado con Garrett a primera hora para preparar la sesión. Era su primera junta así que era normal que estuviera inquieta pero lo que realmente la ponía nerviosa era la expectativa de volverse a encontrar con Jane Rizzoli. Desde que habían discutido no la había vuelto a ver. Se sentía fatal por como habían salido las cosas. Realmente durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando con Jane no había visto nada que le hiciera sospechar que Jane o su equipo tuvieran pensado a entorpecer su trabajo. Pero lo peor era que había traicionado la confianza de sus compañeros. Aunque nadie había hecho ningún comentario fuera de lugar, sabía perfectamente que muchos de ellos estaban resentidos por su engaño. Maura se lamentó. Vaya manera de empezar en su nuevo puesto.

Cuando por fin entró en el edificio de RizzCorp, Maura se encontró con Garrett esperando al ascensor "Buenos días Garrett ¿listo para empezar?" lo saludó

"Claro que sí. Y gracias a ti estoy mucho mejor preparado para la reunión de hoy. Siento que para ayudarme tuvieras que trabajar para Jane"

"No te preocupes. Tampoco fue tan malo" Realmente había estado cómoda trabajando con ella. Jane era eficiente y cuidadosa y siempre se había comportado con una corrección exquisita. Exceptuando la escena con aquella mujer tan descarada. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Siendo honesta consigo misma tenía que reconocer que aquello le habíaR dolido un poco en el amor propio. Aquella desconocida había conseguido en dos minutos más que ella en dos días. ¿Acaso Jane no la encontraba atractiva? Un momento, ¿desde cuando le preocupaba eso? Definitivamente los nervios estaban jugándole una mala pasada si ahora se preocupaba por lo que atraía o no a Jane Rizzoli.

"¿te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupada" le preguntó Garrett

Maura intentó disimular "No es nada. He dormido poco esta noche. Además, la perspectiva de volver a encontrarme con Jane Rizzoli después de nuestro enfrentamiento no ayuda a tranquilizarme. Desde aquello no ha vuelto por la oficina"

"Ya te dije que era una irresponsable. Seguro que ha estado tirándose a alguna famosilla del tres al cuarto. No te preocupes, seguramente ni se presente a la reunión"

Maura y Garrett ya estaban en la sala de juntas cuando empezaron a llegar todos los demás. Angela Rizzoli encabezaba el grupo acompañada por Vince Korsak. Unos minutos después entró Barry Frost. Maura se fijó que Jane no iba con él. Quizás Garrett tuviera razón y Jane no iba a presentarse. Extrañamente aquello no hizo nada por mejorar su ánimo. Angela Rizzoli, en la cabecera de la mesa, miró inquisitivamente a Korsak, que estaba a su lado, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros ¿dónde demonios se había metido su hija?

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados Angela decidió empezar la reunión. Era una tontería esperar más a Jane. Estaba claro que no iba a presentarse.

"Bien, dejadme presentaros a Garrett Fairfield, él se ocupará a partir de hoy de la..." La puerta se abrió "Siento el retraso. Me entretuve con unos documentos que tenían que llegar de Nueva York"

Garrett la miró con burla "¿documentos? ¿ahora llamas así a tus aventuras?"

Jane sonrió "Eres más imbécil de lo que recordaba Fairfield"

"Jane!" la interpeló su madre escandalizada "No pienso permitir ese lenguaje en mi empresa"

Jane no se molestó en fingir un arrepentimiento que no sentía "Sólo confirmaba un hecho. Como estaba diciendo, Frankie acaba de mandarme el pre-contrato que firmamos la semana pasada con Hunt Media. A estas alturas podemos decir que RizzCorp es la principal accionista de los periódicos y televisiones más importantes del país"

"Eso si que es una buena noticia!" exclamó Korsak "¿se puede saber como lo habéis conseguido? Llevábamos más de seis meses intentando reunirnos con Nathan Hunt"

"Frankie y yo cenamos con su hija Rachel. Ella es la encargada de operaciones de la empresa" mirando a Maura sin disimulo añadió "y yo puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo"

Angela contempló con aprobación a su hija "Bien hecho Jane. Pásale la documentación a Maura y a Garrett para que su equipo revise las clausulas y puedan concertar una cita con los Hunt"

"Eso no será necesario. Rachel fue muy clara al especificar con quien quiere negociar. Ya que mi última secretaria tuvo que dimitir inesperadamente, le he pedido a Megan que prepare un dossier para cada uno de vosotros" Maura sintió como una oleada de calor le subía por el cuello.

"¿Y se puede saber con quién?" preguntó Garrett furioso. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda la vida. Aquella operación podía convertir RizzCorp en la empresa más poderosa del país. Y a él en uno de los hombres más ricos si sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Jane no dijo una palabra. Simplemente se recostó en la silla relajadamente y sonrió. Garrett se levantó furioso de la silla "No pienso permitirlo! Yo soy el director ejecutivo de esta empresa. No se que clase de artimañas has utilizado para conseguirlo pero los Hunt tendrán que aceptar nuestras condiciones o pueden irse al demonio"

Korsak intervino "Creo que esta es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar por culpa de un orgullo tonto. Si los Hunt quieren trabajar con Jane, adelante. Lo importante es cerrar ese acuerdo lo antes posibles. Si no es con nosotros lo harán con nuestros competidores y no podemos permitirnos perder esa cuota de mercado" Jane miró a su amigo y le guiñó un ojo.

Me parece increíble que vayamos a aceptar que se salten toda la jerarquía de la empresa. Deberíamos ser nosotros los que pusiéramos las condiciones no ellos. Debería ser yo el que negociara ese contrato no Jane" refunfuñó Garrett. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente la derrota.

"Todo el mundo sabe que no estás acostumbrado a manejar paquetes de gran tamaño, ¿no es verdad Maura?"

"Jane!" se escandalizó su madre. Maura la miraba con expresión sorprendida y Korsak y Frost hacían lo imposible por evitar una carcajada

" ¿Qué? Me refiero a las operaciones bursátiles, por supuesto. La oficina de Chicago tenía un peso poco significativo en el monto total de operaciones de la empresa. Una operación así no debe ser algo a lo que estén acostumbrados Garrett o Maura"

Angela Rizzoli miró a su hija con dureza pero no añadió nada más. La actitud de su hija hacia los nuevos no era la más cordial pero eso formaba parte de su estrategia. En menos de una semana ese rechazo hacia Garrett y Maura la había impulsado a poner todo su potencial a funcionar. Y había conseguido resultados extraordinarios "Jane, habla con personal y que te busquen otra secretaria cuanto antes. Si Rachel Hunt quiere tratar contigo personalmente, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo"

"No quiero otra secretaria. Quiero a Megan. Antes de entrar le he dicho que volviera a su antiguo puesto. Y eso no es negociable. Él puede buscarse a otra o Maura puede ocupar ese puesto. Doy fe de que es muy eficiente"

Angela la sermoneó "Ya basta Jane. Megan puede volver a su antiguo puesto. Garrett habla con personal y que te asignen una nueva secretaria. El acuerdo con Hunt Media cambia por completo la planificación que teníamos pensada para el próximo año así que lo que habíamos pensado discutir hoy ha quedado obsoleto. La semana que viene volveremos a reunirnos y cada departamento presentará una nueva propuesta adaptada a las nuevas circunstancias de la empresa. Bien, si no hay nada más, creo que podemos dar por concluida está reunión

Cuando salieron de la reunión, Megan estaba esperándola "Jane, perdona, pero una tal Diane ha llamado cuando estabas reunida. Te ha dejado un recado" viendo que no continuaba, Jane le preguntó "¿y bien?" la mujer se puso colorada pero continuó "Ha dicho que la última vez que os visteis no pudiste quedarte a desayunar. Te ha invitado a cenar esta noche pero siempre y cuando el desayuno de mañana corra de tu cuenta"

Diane había hecho la reserva en uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad. Jane conocía personalmente al propietario así que habían conseguido que las colocaran en uno de los reservados. No era un salón privado pero al menos aportaba un poco más de privacidad. Apenas les habían servido los entrantes cuando Garrett y Maura entraron en el restaurante. El maître los sentó en una de las pocas mesas libres y les aconsejó el menú degustación. Como era la primera vez que los dos iban a ese restaurante, ambos aceptaron. Después de servirles el vino y los entrantes, Garrett se levantó para ir a saludar a unos conocidos que también estaban cenando allí y entonces Maura la vio. Jane Rizzoli estaba allí con su última conquista

En la otra mesa Diane realmente estaba cautivada con su cita. Jane ya había demostrado ser una amante fantástica pero ahora estaba descubriendo que además era una mujer culta y divertida. Normalmente sus escarceos eran un medio para un fin, así que casi nunca volvía a ver a ninguna de sus amantes. Pero había tenido que volver a Boston antes de lo pensado y recordando la noche ardiente que habían compartido había pensado en repetirla. Cuando había llamado a Jane aquella mañana sólo tenía en mente volver a echar un polvo fantástico pero después de conocerla un poco mejor quizá se había precipitado. Cuando les trajeron lo que habían pedido, le apeteció probar un poco del plato de su acompañante. Para su sorpresa Jane no cogió el tenedor, sino que tomó un pedazo con la punta de los dedos y lentamente se lo acercó a los labios. Diane se metió el trozo sensualmente en la boca y lamió los dedos de Jane, limpiándolos, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Cuando hubo terminado, Jane los retiró poco a poco y una vez fuera, recorrió lentamente el labio inferior de Diane con el pulgar. Cuando hubo acabado su recorrido lo deslizó en su boca y limpiando los restos de la salsa.

Desde su asiento, Maura estaba viéndolo todo. Llevaba varios minutos mirándolas, intentando ver bien a la amante de Jane pero en esos momentos aquello había pasado a segundo plano. Estaba hipnotizada viendo lo que ocurría ante ella. Nunca en su vida había presenciado algo tan erótico. Aquel gesto la había excitado y por mucho que lo intentaba no podía apartar la mirada de Jane. Justo en ese momento Garrett volvió a sentarse frente a ella, tapándole la vista. "Siento la tardanza" Garrett la miró interesado "Maura ¿estás bien? Estás sonrojada"

"Discúlpame Garrett. Hace mucho calor aquí. Sólo necesito refrescarme" se levantó de la mesa y fue al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire o iba a entrar en combustión espontánea. Para su desgracia se encontró cuando entró en el cuarto de baño se encontró con la causante de su acaloramiento.

Jane la miró a través del espejo burlona "¿no te han enseñado que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a los demás?"

"Yo no hacía eso" respondió Maura indignada "Simplemente me parecía obsceno el espectáculo que estabais dando"

Jane se rio mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba apoyada en la encimera del lavabo "Claro que lo hacías. Aunque viendo tu compañía, es más que comprensible" Decidió provocarla un poco más "¿Has visto algo que te guste? Estoy segura que en estos momentos desearías ser tu la que sintiera mis dedos en …." Antes de poder terminar Maura la abofeteó "Eres una …. una…"

"Seguramente sea todo eso que estás pensando pero eso no cambia que te haya excitado lo que has visto. Seguro que nadie te ha tocado así, provocándote, follándote con los ojos. Seguro que …"

Maura intentó volver a abofetearla pero Jane consiguió cogerle la mano antes de que lo consiguiera "Deja de pegarme" Maura no podía dejar de mirarla. El pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de la agitación "Pero déjame aclararte algo" Jane se incorporó lentamente e invadió el espacio de Maura acercando los labios a su oído le susurró "Si crees que esto es escandaloso, te aseguro que conseguiría hacerte gemir de placer en una cama" se apartó de ella y recuperó la posición que había ocupado anteriormente. Maura se quedó mirándola sin poder articular palabra "¿quieres que te bese?" le preguntó Jane burlona

Maura la miró indignada "Cuando el infierno se congele" Jane miró con diversión como salía furiosa del baño. Iba a tener que soportar a Garrett y a Maura en la oficina pero, visto lo visto, iba a divertirse más de lo que se había imaginado.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Maura se levantó esa mañana decidida a plantarle cara a la impertinente de Jane Rizzoli. La escena de la noche anterior le había dejado bien claro que no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Pero ese era un juego que podían jugar las dos. Abrió el armario dispuesta a encontrar algo que hiciera que Jane Rizzoli se volviera loca de deseo.

-R&I-

Jane y Frost entraron en el edificio bromeando "Entonces cuando entró en el cuarto de baño yo…" pero las palabras se le atragantaron. De repente notó la boca seca "joder" masculló entre dientes. Maura Isles iba estaba apoyada en el mostrador de recepción dándole unas indicaciones al mensajero. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca que insinuaba un escote generoso y la falda tubo negra, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se ajustaba a sus curvas en los sitios apropiados moldeando un culo perfecto. Pero lo que la había dejado sin habla eran sus piernas. En su vida había visto unas piernas más eróticas que esas. Se las imaginó rodeándola mientras… "Jane ¿estás bien?" Frost interrumpió su fantasía. Jane asintió sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Frost siguió la mirada de su amiga y entonces lo comprendió todo. Entonces se rió ante la ironía de la situación "Vaya! Parece que en menos de 24 horas se han intercambiado los papeles"

-R&I-

Jane pasó una mañana difícil. Le costaba encontrar una postura cómoda en la silla y llevaba más de una hora intentando entender la misma página. Y todo por culpa de Maura Isles. De su culo perfecto, de esas piernas que la volvían loca. Se levantó bruscamente. Aquello no iba bien. No podía obsesionarse de aquella manera. Era ella la que tenía que provocar a Maura no al contrario. Cogió la chaqueta y salió del despacho rápidamente. "Megan voy a salir a comer. No creo que tarde mucho" Por suerte no había rastro de Maura en el pasillo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor empezaron a abrirse creyó que ya estaba a salvo pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Se encontró cara a cara con la culpable de todo aquel disparate. Era imposible escapar de aquella situación sin parecer una cobarde. Jane suspiró y se metió en el ascensor. Como se temía, aquel espacio tan pequeño todavía empeoraba más su excitación. El perfume de Maura la embriagaba y como era más alta que ella, Jane tenía una buena perspectiva de escote. Y por mucho que lo intentaba no podía dejar de mirarlo. Joder, estaba volviéndose loca ahí encerrada.

Maura estaba entusiasmada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba segura que Jane Rizzoli no estaba acostumbrada a ese estado de insatisfacción. Ella se había pasado la noche anterior dando vueltas en la cama por culpa de la excitación, incapaz de pegar ojo. Ahora era el turno de la otra de padecer aquella ansia. Decidió que era justo devolverle la provocación de la noche anterior "¿Ves algo que te guste?"

Jane se quedó estupefacta. Joder, lo que le faltaba! No era suficiente con estar toda la mañana cachonda, sino que encima la fastidiosa de Maura Isles se había dado cuenta. Se lamentó pero no se acobardó. Recuperándose de la sorpresa le contestó mientras le miraba descaradamente el escote "Ya lo creo que sí"

"¿Y puedo saber que estás pensando?" Maura estaba disfrutando atormentándola.

"Estoy pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría saborearlo despacio, tomándome mi tiempo, asegurándome de dedicarle la atención que se merece"

Maura tragó saliva. Viéndola, Jane recuperó la serenidad. Al menos no era la única que estaba pasando un rato incómodo "Me refiero a mi almuerzo Maura. Estoy hambrienta"

Maura la miró estupefacta. Era increíble como aquella mujer podía excitarla sin tocarla. El plan se le estaba escapando de las manos. Era Jane la que tenía ponerse cachonda no al revés. Y en esos momentos tenía ganas de empujarla contra la pared del ascensor y besarla hasta hacerla gemir.

"¿quieres besarme Jane?" le preguntó Maura provocadoramente.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Jane dio gracias ante la oportunidad de escapar de aquella deliciosa tortura. Mirándola por encima del hombro mientras salía le dijo "Créeme. Ahora mismo no me conformaría con besarte" Maura la miró sorprendida. Esperaba provocarla, incomodarla pero no que Jane fuera tan directa "Pero ten cuidado. Este es una juego muy peligroso y yo tengo todas las de ganar"

Maura la miró fanfarrona "¿Y eso porque?"

Jane sonrió con confianza "Por que cuando quiero algo, no me detengo hasta conseguirlo"

-R&I-

Cuando Jane volvió de comer Megan la avisó que Susan Collins había preguntado por ella. Megan la miró con expresión divertida y Jane se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Susan Collins era como ella. Sabía lo que quería y no tenía reparos en perseguirlo hasta conseguirlo. Y a ella eso le parecía perfecto. Todo el mundo sabía que la mujer era una fiera en la cama y a esas alturas ella podría saberlo si o hubiese sido por Maura y su estúpida ocurrencia. Jane frunció el ceño. Por culpa de Maura había dejado pasar la oportunidad de echar dos polvos espectaculares. La semana pasada había tenido que cancelar su cena con Susan por culpa de todo el malentendido y su repentino viaje a Nueva York. Y por mucho que le gustara provocar a Maura y a Garrett en Nueva York sólo había estado trabajando. Frankie se había pasado dos días molestándola con los supuestos flirteos de Rachel Hunt y por lo que le había dicho, era una mujer muy atractiva pero ella había estado demasiado ocupada en conseguir ese contrato como para preocuparse en seducir a nadie. Y la noche anterior había dejado a Diane en la puerta del hotel porque no podía dejar de pensar en Maura y en como la había excitado verla furiosa. Quizá ese fuera el problema. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarse con nadie.

"¿Ha dicho donde puedo encontrarla?"

"Está en la sala de juntas"

"Voy a ver que necesita"

Megan se rió "Creo que eso ya lo sabes"

Jane se relajó. Megan siempre había tenido efecto sobre ella "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible"

-R&I-

La puerta de la sala estaba abierta cuando Jane llegó. Susan sonrió cuando la vio entrar "Megan me ha dicho que me buscabas"

"Jane, que agradable sorpresa. Siéntate, quiero comentarte algo"

Jane se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la mujer, de espaldas a la puerta "Quiero volver a disculparme por haber tenido que cancelar nuestra cena. Surgió un imprevisto y tuve que marcharme a Nueva York de inmediato"

"Sí, ya me he enterado" en ese momento Susan apartó la vista de Jane para dar la bienvenida a quien acaba de llegar a la sala "Pasa pasa, te estábamos esperando"

Jane no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. Por extraño que pareciera había aprendido a identificar el perfume de Maura, la cadencia de sus pasos. A saber cuando estaba cerca.

"Siéntate Maura. Jane estaba contándome como os conocisteis. He de admitir que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aunque por motivos diferentes"

Maura se puso a la defensiva. Lo último que necesitaba era que aquella mujer también cuestionara su forma de actuar "¿Y cuales serían esos motivos?"

"Siempre ha sido una de mis fantasías tener sexo en un despacho" Susan volvió a mirar a Jane directamente a los ojos "El morbo de poder ser descubierta. Además, sería el escenario perfecto para un poco de sumisión. Y estoy segura que Jane cumpliría con todas mis expectativas"

Maura carraspeó. Aquella mujer era una obscena y la odiosa de Jane parecía encantada. Intentó encaminar la conversación hacia temas más seguros "la señora Rizzoli me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo"

Susan apartó la mirada de Jane con reticencia "Sí, quería proponeros a ti y a Jane participar como voluntarias en la subasta de la gala. Estoy segura que sería todo un éxito"

Jane fue la primera en contestar "Lo siento mucho. Pero yo prefiero firmar los cheques, no conseguirlos. Cualquiera puede decirte que soy muy generosa en mis intervenciones"

"Es una lástima. Estoy segura que habría muchas mujeres interesadas en una cena con la irresistible Jane Rizzoli. Tengo entendido que esas cenas siempre dejan un muy buen sabor de boca"

Jane se rió ante la cara de incomodidad de Maura. Al parecer no se le había escapado el doble significado de la proposición. Se lo tenía bien merecido "Siempre he preferido estar abajo. Además, no es necesaria una gala benéfica para conseguir una cena conmigo. Muchas veces basta con pedírmelo. Aunque siempre me han dicho que la mejor parte llega cuando se acaba la cena"

Susan se relamió. La semana pasada se había quedado con las ganas de acostarse con Jane Rizzoli. Siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y cada vez estaba más convencida de que quería ver a Jane Rizzoli en su cama "Lo tendré en cuenta" Acto seguido se dirigió a la otra mujer "Maura, ¿tú que dices?¿Podemos contar contigo?"

"Creo que sí. Garrett me ha explicado un poco de que se trata y creo que es forma divertida de recaudar dinero" decidió molestar un poco a Jane "Estoy segura que Garrett ofrecerá una buena cantidad por mi cena, así que no tengo nada de que preocuparme. Sólo de ser lo suficientemente agradecida"

Susan la miró con aprobación. Al parecer Maura Isles no era tan mojigata como parecía. Mientras tanto Jane la miraba decidida. Se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento que Garrett estaba interesado en Maura. Eso jugaba a su favor. Si Garrett Fairfield quería ganar esa cena con Maura, iba a ponérselo difícil. Ella ya tenía pensada la que sería su candidata, no tenía ningún interés en cenar con Maura, y mucho menos después del día que estaba pasando. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera aprovechar la situación para fastidiar a Garrett y conseguir dejarlo en evidencia ante todo la alta sociedad de Boston.


	7. Chapter 7

**1000 visitas! Gracias, Gracias y Gracias! Por que así da gusto escribir. Hoy capítulo doble **

**7**

La limusina los dejó en la puerta del hotel. La entrada estaba cercada por múltiples reporteros buscando la foto de la noche, algún cotilleo con el que llenar las portadas de las revistas. Jane conocía demasiado bien como funcionaba la maquinaria de ese mundo, había formado parte de ella demasiadas veces. Así que, había decidido llegar a la gala junto a Frost y su hermano Frankie. Korsak había llegado antes con su madre. No sabía donde estaba Garrett pero tampoco le preocupaba. Seguro que se lo encontraría antes de lo necesario.

Había elegido para la ocasión un esmoquin femenino de alta costura que podía llevar sin camisa. Los pantalones le ajustaban como una segunda piel y el corte de la chaqueta le favorecía. Había optado por un maquillaje sencillo, los ojos ligeramente ahumados y delineados y un labial rojo. Era a la vez elegante y provocadora. Todo lo que se esperaba de ella.

"Ya has decidido donde vas a invertir este año Jane?" le preguntó su hermano.

Jane le guiñó un ojo traviesa. Hacía años que su madre se encargaba de organizar esa gala. El principal atractivo era que se subastaba una cita con 10 solteros codiciados de la ciudad. Era una manera ocurrente para recaudar fondos para las distintas organizaciones benéficas con las que colaboraba la empresa. En total eran cinco hombres y cinco mujeres, los cuales donaban los beneficios recaudados a la organización benéfica de su elección. Hacía varios años que Jane realizaba la puja más alta de la noche. Muchos pensaban que era otra forma demostrar su descaro ya que RizzCorp donaba la misma cantidad que se recaudaba pero su objetivo principal era ayudar a quien más lo necesitaba. El que siempre tuviera más que una cena con sus citas era un beneficio añadido. Ese año no sería diferente. Frost le había comentado por encima las candidatas y había decidido ir a por una de ellas. Sara McNamara era una belleza, con curvas de infarto, melena rubia y labios carnosos. Era abogada en una firma importante de Boston, y miembro del consejo del museo de arte. Había coincidido varias veces con ella en el club, y sabía positivamente que la noche iba ser más que satisfactoria.

Nada más entrar en el salón de la fiesta divisaron a su madre y a Korsak hablando con unos accionistas. Se acercaron a saludarlos brevemente y los tres fueron a buscarse una bebida. Por el camino charlaron con varios conocidos y cuando llegaron a la barra y ordenaron las primeras copas el presentador del acto llamó la atención del público, dando paso a la primera tanda de candidatos. Las primeras citas fueron la de los hombres. Y otro año más Jane se asombró al ver como las comedidas mujeres de la alta sociedad se volvían unas lobas ante la visión de un hombre joven. Si ella hubiera estado encima de ese escenario estaba segura que en esos momentos estaría aterrorizada. Si se comportaban de esa manera en un salón atestado de gente, no quería ni imaginar como podrían ser en privado.

Tras un breve descanso, donde Jane, Frankie y Frost bromearon acerca de quien iba a ser la estrella de la noche, el presentador dio paso a las citas femeninas. "Bien. Y con esta última puja terminamos con las citas masculinas"

"Empieza lo bueno" presagió Frankie dando un sorbo a su copa "100 pavos a que Garrett Fairfield consigue la cita con Maura Isles. Frankie había llegado esa misma mañana de Nueva York así que no estaba al corriente del plan de Jane. Frost decidió aprovechar su ventaja "1000 pavos a que no la consigue por menos 200.000" Frankie pensó que su amigo estaba loco. Sólo Jane era capaz de gastar una suma sí y lo máximo que había llegado a ofrecer habían sido 150.000$. Pero no dijo nada, ese dinero pagaría las copas de esa noche "Trato hecho"

Jane los interrumpió "Dejad de interrumpir. Quiero escuchar por lo que estoy pagando "

El animador continuó "Ha llegado el momento destacado de la noche. Las cinco candidatas de esta noche son unas mujeres extraordinarias. En primer lugar, Andrea Carmichael es pediatra en el Boston Memorial. Le gusta la comida japonesa e ir al ballet. Ha decidido donar su recaudación a la Boston Health Initiative" Los tres aplaudieron cuando una mujer menuda salió al escenario. Todos ellos pujaron al menos en una ocasión decididos a alzar la puja pero ninguno de ellos ganó. Frankie y Frost parecían interesados pero no disponían del dinero suficiente para derrotar a un más que determinado Donald Banks. Jane sabía que el hombre llevaba años enamorado de la chica y su fortuna era una de las mayores del país. Frankie y Frost realmente nunca habían tenido una oportunidad

"Muy bien. Una cifra más que respetable. Muchas gracias a la señorita Carmichael y al señor Banks por colaborar con nosotros." Ambos levantaron la mano en señal de aceptación de los aplausos del público. El presentador esperó a que los últimos aplausos se apagaran para continuar "La segunda participante es la señorita Maura Isles. Actualmente forma parte del consejo ejecutivo de Rizzcorp. Ha decidido donar lo recaudado hoy al fono de becas de la Universidad de Boston." Sonoros aplausos interrumpieron al presentador momentáneamente.

"Vaya con Maura Isles!" dijo Frankie "No sé por que te molestó tanto que se hiciese pasar por tu secretaria" Viendo que su hermana no le contestaba le reclamó "Jane… Te estoy hablando… ¿me escuchas?" le preguntó su hermano. Pero en ese momento Jane solo podía ver a la mujer que acababa de salir al escenario. Maura llevaba un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas que se ajustaba como un guante a cada una de sus curvas. El escote sin tirante hacia todo lo necesario para esculpir unos pechos perfectos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, las ondas perfectamente formadas le caían sobre los hombros enmarcando una cara preciosa. Jane supo que estaba perdida. En ese momento se olvidó de todo lo que tenía pensado hacer esa noche. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella.

"Bien, empecemos la puja con 50.000 dólares" reanudó el presentador la subasta

"50.000 dólares" pujó Garrett mientras sonreía a Maura. Desde que la había conocido había querido acostarse con ella. En Chicago lo había intentado pero no había tenido suerte. Había intentado ser paciente, pero empezaba a cansarse. Ninguna mujer se merecía tanto esfuerzo. Quizá lo había enfocado mal. Quizá Maura necesitaba un hombre más dominante.

"100.000 dólares" Garrett se dio la vuelta al oír la cantidad y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Jane.

Sin apartar la vista de ella, aumentó la puja "200.000 dólares" A esas alturas nadie se atrevía a intervenir . Era más que evidente que había algo más que una simple batalla por ganar la subasta. Todo el mundo en aquella gala conocía la enemistad entre Jane Rizzoli y Garrett Fairfield y nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse por en medio.

"Estoy cansada de este juego" susurró Jane entre dientes. Frankie se preocupó al ver sonreír a su hermana. Esa sonrisa presagiaba problemas "Un millón de dólares!" alzó la puja Jane. Maura estaba atónita.

Garrett la miró furioso. "¿Qui… Quiere aumentar la puja señor Fairfield?" preguntó el presentador estremecido

Garrett continuó mirando a Jane con rabia. Odiaba perder y mucho menos con ella. Pero no podía permitirse perder esa suma de dinero. Maldita fuera Jane Rizzoli. Cuando la tensión se hizo insostenible, se marchó de la sala furioso

"Estás loca Jane!" exclamó Frost impresionado

"No te preocupes hombre. Es para una causa benéfica. Además, humillar al imbécil de Garrett Fairfield no tiene precio"

Frost se rió "Ya lo creo que lo tiene. Un millón de dólares"

Ensimismada mirando como Maura se retiraba del escenario, Jane añadió sin mirarlo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de recaudación "el dinero mejor gastado de toda mi vida"

Viendo alejarse a su hermana Frankie apuntó risueño "Parece que los dos hemos perdido"

Frost asintió "1000 pavos a que Maura consigue apaciguar a tu hermana antes de que acabe el año"

Frankie negó con la cabeza "No puedo aceptar una apuesta que se que voy a perder. Aunque mi hermana no lo quiera ver todavía esa mujer ya ha conseguido cautivarla."

Frost asintió "Ahora falta por ver como manejara Jane esta situación. Cuando no hay ataduras por en medio se encuentra en su ambiente, controla la situación. Pero no estoy seguro de que sepa manejar una situación en la que sea vulnerable"

"No se que decirte" Frankie se encontró con la mirada de su madre que lo observaba desde el otro lado del local. Le sorprendió la expresión que reflejaba su rostro. No era enfado por la hostilidad que habían desplegado Jane y Garrett ni preocupación por la desmedida suma de dinero que su hermana había gastado. En el fondo eso era una trivialidad para ella. Su cara reflejaba desconcierto, como si no reconociera a su hija. En parte la entendía. Su hermana siempre había sido una mujer serena, imperturbable, nunca había dejado que las emociones nublaran su juicio. Quizás por eso era tan buena en los negocios y se movía tan bien de amante en amante, sin dejar que los sentimientos se mezclaran en sus objetivos. Pero esa noche acababa de dejar todo eso a un lado y se había comportado de un modo apasionado, irracional. Le gustaba mucho más esa Jane "Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que seguro que vamos a divertirnos descubriéndolo"


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

El sábado por la mañana Maura se levantó temprano. No tenía que ir a la oficina así que no necesitaba madrugar pero los nervios por la cita de esa noche le impedían dormir. Tenía que reconocer que la idea de salir a cenar con Jane Rizzoli la alteraba. Todavía le parecía increíble la cantidad de dinero que había pagado Jane por cenar con ella. Conocía a muy poca gente en la ciudad pero no habían faltado voluntarios para informarle que era el precio más alto pagado nunca desde que se venía organizando la gala. Otros, con peor intención, había dejado caer algún que otro comentario malintencionado sobre lo que podía esperar Jane Rizzoli después de tomarse tantas molestias. A ella no le gustaba nada en absoluto que la gente murmurara a sus espaldas. Y en parte la culpa la tenía Jane por haber hecho aquella locura. Se estremeció al recordar la cifra. Un millón de dólares! Aquello era mucho más de lo que ganaba ella en varios años y Jane lo había gastado como si fuera calderilla. Estaba claro porque la gente estaba fascinada con ella. De una manera u otra siempre conseguía dejarlos con la boca abierta.

-R&I-

Jane llamó al timbre cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista. Mirándose por última vez en el espejo que había en la entrada Maura respiró profundamente para serenarse y abrió la puerta. Se quedó sin palabras. Jane iba vestida de negro, con una camiseta lencera y unos pantalones pitillo que junto con los tacones del mismo color hacían que sus piernas parecieran interminables. Rompía la monotonía del conjunto el blanco de la americana entallada que hacía destacar el pelo rizado que caía sobre sus hombros. Estaba espectacular. Maura sintió un delicioso calor formándose en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Jane no podía dejar de contemplar a su acompañante. Maura Isles era una belleza. Y lo mejor de todo era que hacía tiempo que nadie conseguía captar su interés como ella. Cuando la había visto por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer hermosa. Pero cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que la había subestimado. Maura era sensual, divertida, estimulante. Conseguía que se olvidara de todo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Esa sensación la aterrorizaba a la vez que la hacía sentir viva.

Sonrió al preguntarle "¿Nos vamos?" Maura asintió y siguió a Jane hasta su vehículo. Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos se quedó embelesada. El Audi R8 plateado era una preciosidad. Era el complemento perfecto para su dueña. Elegante, deportivo, provocador. Maura fue consciente en ese momento de las diferencias que separaban su mundo del de su acompañante.

Notando los nervios de Maura, Jane intentó romper el hielo con una broma "Si con Garrett ibas a ser muy agradecida, un millón de dólares deben haberme conseguido un billete al paraíso"

Maura salió de su ensoñación y la miró irritada "No pienses ni por un momento que yo …"

La risa de Jane la interrumpió "Es broma Maura. No suelo acosar a mis citas. Normalmente son ellas las que se me insinúan a mí y todas están más que dispuestas a compartir la noche conmigo" Jane le abrió la puerta del coche galantemente. Mientras Maura se sentaba añadió "Esta noche me conformo con que intentes pasártelo bien"

Maura se asombró cuando aquello le dejó un sabor agridulce. No quería que Jane pensara que aquel dinero le aseguraba un revolcón al final de la noche pero por otra parte quería sentir por una vez lo que era llamar la atención de alguien como ella. La conocía hacía más de un mes y, a parte de las indirectas malintencionadas con que intentaba provocarla, Jane no había hecho el más mínimo gesto que le indicara que estaba interesada en algo más.

Cuando estuvieron las dos acomodadas en sus asientos Jane le preguntó "¿Qué te apetece cenar?"

Aquello la sorprendió agradablemente. Había salido anteriormente con gente adinerada y todas aquellas citas habían coincidido en una cosa. A los ricos les gustaba mandar. Sin ir más lejos, la última vez que Garrett la había invitado a cenar no había tenido oportunidad de decidir nada. Él había elegido el restaurante, el vino y hasta había ordenado su cena por ella. Había esperado que Jane se comportara de modo parecido. Jane tenía una actitud dominante en la oficina así que había supuesto que ya tendría toda la noche planeada y que esperaría de ella que se comportara con pasividad "Me encanta la cocina italiana"

Jane lo pensó unos segundos y arrancó el coche "Entonces conozco el sitio perfecto"

-R&I-

El restaurante era espectacular. La fachada era de ladrillo y pequeñas hogueras de piedra iluminaban el camino hasta la puerta favoreciendo un ambiente íntimo y elegante. Un cartel con el nombre del local presidía la entrada: _Toscana_. Jane le dio las llaves al aparcacoches y la escoltó al interior. La entrada estaba atestada de gente que esperaba tener un poco de suerte y conseguir una de las pocas mesas que no se reservaban con antelación. Era el local de moda de la ciudad y la lista de espera era de varios meses. Con toda la gente que tenían delante era casi imposible que pudieran cenar allí.

No llevaban ni un minuto esperando cuando el gerente salió a darles la bienvenida y acompañarlas personalmente hasta su mesa. Maura estaba fascinada. Garrett había intentado llevarla a cenar allí pero le había sido imposible encontrar mesa. Y luego se había pasado una semana gruñendo por aquel contratiempo. Y ahora, en menos de un minuto Jane había conseguido la mejor mesa del local. Notó las miradas de envidia del resto de clientes. Muchos envidiaban la facilidad con la que habían conseguido sentarse. Otras muchas habían reconocido a su acompañante y la miraban ansiando estar en su lugar. Maura miró a Jane incómoda al ser objeto de tanto interés pero ella continuaba seguía hablando con el hombre, indiferente a toda aquella atención.

El maître les dejó las cartas y les sirvió una copa del mejor vino de la bodega. Mientras revisaba la lista de platos Maura la miró curiosa "Algún día me contarás el secreto"

Jane le guiñó un ojo "Conozco a la dueña"

Maura se puso tensa. Por supuesto que sí. Otra mujer más que había pasado por sus manos. Debía de estar loca por querer que Jane Rizzoli se fijara en ella. Estaba claro que Jane y ella pertenecían a mundos diferentes. Todo el mundo sabía que Jane no buscaba nada serio. Se divertía y cuando perdía el interés pasaba a la siguiente. No tenía ninguna necesidad de ser un nombre más en la lista de amantes de Jane Rizzoli.

Jane la observó divertida. Era indudable que Maura se había puesto celosa "No es lo que te imaginas"

Maura no levantó la vista de la carta. El tono de voz era frío como el hielo "Créeme, no tengo ninguna necesidad de imaginarme nada"

Realmente Maura tenía una imagen penosa de ella. Con un movimiento de cabeza llamó la atención del gerente. Le susurró un par de indicaciones y el hombre se marchó servicialmente a cumplir sus órdenes. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Pocos minutos después. Paolo Macchi se presentó en su mesa.

"Jane! Quanto tempo! Cara come stai?" el chef la abrazó con cariño. El tono de su voz indicaba que estaba contento de verla allí.

"Ciao Paolo. Ho avuto un sacco di lavoro. Ma la mia amica ama il cibo italiano così la ho portato al miglior ristorante" Maura los miró con la boca abierta. El hombre era considerado uno de los mejores chefs del mundo pero tenía fama de irascible y prepotente. Y Jane sólo había tenido que pedirlo y el hombre había abandonado la cocina para atenderla.

Paolo saludó a Maura con una sonrisa "É molto bella Jane. Lei è la prima donna che hai portato qui. Deve essere molto speciale"

"Lei è. Paolo, Maura cree que me acuesto con la dueña del restaurante"

Paolo se rio, llamando la atención de los otros comensales. Era muy infrecuente ver de tan buen humor al chef. Con marcado acento se lo explicó "Jane es la dueña del restaurante"

"Gracias Paolo. Siento haberte entretenido" Cuando el chef se hubo marchado Jane la miró divertida "Te dije que no era lo que pensabas. Tienes que dejar de imaginarte lo peor de mí Maura"

Maura no sabía que decir. Jane se había tomado muchas molestias por hacerle pasar una noche agradable y ella a la mínima oportunidad la desacreditaba. Comprendía perfectamente porque no quería saber nada de ella. Seguro que Susan, Diane y cualquier otra de sus amantes no le hubieran puesto las cosas tan difíciles.

"Siento mucho haberte puesto en evidencia. Estoy segura que ninguna de tus otras citas ha reaccionado así"

"Eres la primera a la que traigo aquí"

Maura se sintió todavía peor. Ahí estaba otra vez la Jane que conseguía romperle los esquemas y dejarla sin respiración "¿Por qué yo?"

Jane se encogió de hombros "Todo el mundo conoce a la Jane de las revistas. Y mucha gente se conforma con ella. Esta noche me apetecía mostrarte la Jane que conocen mis amigos" y Maura supo con certeza que podría llegar a enamorarse de esa Jane desconocida.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Jane llegó el lunes a la oficina de buen humor. La cita con Maura había salido de maravilla. A pesar del malentendido inicial creía que Maura empezaba a comprender que todo lo que se decía de ella era en parte exagerado. Era cierto que había tenido varias amantes pero no tantas como la gente pensaba. Además, cuando la dejó en su casa el sábado por la noche había notado que Maura esperaba que la besara. Sonrió al recordarlo. Había hecho bien en no hacerlo. Maura le gustaba de verdad, mucho más que para tener una aventura. Con ella iba a tomarse las cosas con calma. Quería demostrarle que no buscaba un revolcón fácil; además, sabía por experiencia que si dejaba que la tensión creciera poco a poco, el resultado final sería magnífico.

Jane saludó con alegría a su secretaria cuando llegó al despacho "Buenos días Megan"

Megan se rió "Vaya! ¿Estamos de buen humor esta mañana. Eso quiere decir que alguien se lo pasó bien el fin de semana"

Jane sabía que acabaría contándoselo todo pero le encantaba bromear con Megan "Una dama no revela sus intimidades"

Megan la picó "Entonces es una suerte que tú no lo seas. Así que cuéntamelo todo"

Jane fingió resignación. Suspiró teatralmente "Está bien, ya que lo pides con tanta amabilidad te lo contaré. Llevé a cenar a Maura al Toscana"

Megan abrió los ojos de par en par "¿sabe que es tuyo?"

Jane asintió "Tuve que aclarárselo cuando pensó que había conseguido mesa porque me acostaba con la dueña"

Megan se rio con ganas. Cada vez le gustaba más Maura Isles. Con ella, Jane estaba volviendo a ser la Jane sencilla y divertida que ella conocía. Además, ya era hora que su amiga se interesara por alguien que le pusiera las cosas difíciles "a esta no te va a resultar fácil seducirla ¿lo sabes, no?"

Jane sonrió "Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar"

De repente alguien la llamó a sus espaldas "Hola Jane"

Jane se dio la vuelta desconcertada "Hola Rachel. No te esperábamos hasta la semana que viene"

Rachel Hunt le explicó lo que pasaba "Llamaron de mi oficina el viernes a última hora para avisar del cambio de planes. Al parecer teníais una recaudación de fondos y no pude hablar contigo ni con ningún otro ejecutivo. Hemos tenido que adelantar la reunión porque la semana que viene tenemos que estar en Londres sin falta y necesitamos cerrar este acuerdo antes de marcharnos"

Jane le estaba muy agradecida por el apoyo que le había brindado al ofrecerle aquel contrato. "No te preocupes. Estoy segura que llegaremos pronto a un acuerdo. Megan comunícate con el despacho de mi madre e infórmale que Rachel Hunt está aquí. Por favor avisa al resto de la junta. Me gustaría presentarles a Rachel. Mientras tanto esperaremos en mi despacho" A Megan no le gustó nada la forma en que aquella mujer miraba a Jane. Maura debería tener cuidado con ella.

-R&I-

Maura se había pasado todo el día anterior intentando reunir el valor necesario para llamar a Jane. Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones pero en el último momento siempre se asustaba y colgaba. Al menos debería haberla llamado para darle las gracias. La cena había sido deliciosa y después Jane la había sorprendido llevándola a un club de jazz. Lo único que no le había gustado había sido la despedida. Había esperado que Jane intentara besarla pero hasta en eso Jane había sido respetuosa. Le gustaba más cuando Jane intentaba provocarla, cuando le lanzaba indirectas que la hacía sentir atractiva. Pero en parte era culpa suya. Siempre estaba echándole en cara la forma en que se insinuaba y al final Jane se había cansado de que la sermonearan. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar ella la iniciativa. Seguro que Jane no se lo esperaba.

Determinada a sorprenderla se dirigió hacia su oficina "Megan ¿está Jane en su despacho?"

"Hola Maura. Jane está dentro pero…." antes de darle tiempo a avisarla, Maura ya había entrado

"… además, ya te dije cuando nos vimos en Nueva York que siempre te he encontrado fascinante. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad perfecta para terminar lo que empezamos"

Jane se sobresaltó al ver entrar a Maura en su despacho. Lo último que necesitaba era que Maura malinterpretara lo que había visto. Intentó explicárselo todo antes de que llegara a sus propias conclusiones, las cuales no la dejaban nunca en demasiado buen lugar "Maura! Qué bien que estás aquí. Te presento a Rachel Hunt. Rachel, esta es Maura. Trabaja en el equipo de Garrett Fairfield"

Rachel miró a Maura burlona "Vaya! Así que tu eres la famosa Maura Isles. Tienes a todo el mundo deslumbrado "

"Maura, Rachel ha venido a firmar el contrato que negociamos en Nueva York. Se le ha presentado una urgencia y tendremos que adelantar las negociaciones"

Maura masculló entre dientes "Me imaginó que es lo que necesita con tanta urgencia"

Jane la miró extrañada mientras Rachel la miraba con malicia. Por suerte, Megan las interrumpió "Jane, os esperan en la sala de juntas"

-R&I-

"Rachel bienvenida. Déjame decirte que estamos encantados con tenerte aquí. Estoy segura que juntos conseguiremos dominar las telecomunicaciones de este país. Espero que te sientas a gusto mientras estés con nosotros. Te presento a Garrett Fairfield, director ejecutivo de RizzCorp, éste es Vince Korsak, director de operaciones y Barry Frost, director de Comunicaciones. Veo que ya conoces a Maura. A Jane y a mi hijo Frankie ya los conociste en la reunión en Nueva York."

"Es un placer conoceros. Estoy segura que entre todos conseguiremos que ambas partes salgan ganando"

Garrett la miró con desdén. No podía perdonarle que hubiera puesto a Jane por encima de él "¿Y puede saberse por qué exigiste que Jane negociara el contrato?"

Rachel no necesitó mucho tiempo para meditar la respuesta "Después oír hablar durante años de las habilidades de Jane Rizzoli no podía arriesgarme a desaprovecharlas. Siempre me gusta rodearme de lo mejor"

Maura no tuvo ningún problema en captar la doble intención de aquellas frases.

Angela miraba asombrada la situación que tenía ante ella. Desde que la había conocido aquella mujer no había parado de insinuársele a su hija. Había intentado ser sutil pero tras años de presenciar situaciones de ese tipo había llegado a convertirse en una experta en reconocerlas. Pero lo más interesante era que Jane no había demostrado el menor interés. La noche de la gala se había dado cuenta que Maura Isles había llamado la atención de su hija pero después de eso podía casi asegurar que la había cautivado. Sonrió. Fuera como fuere estaba segura que Maura iba a volver el mundo de su hija del revés.

"Ya que disponemos de poco tiempo para llevar a cabo estas negociaciones, todos vamos a tener que trabajar sin respiro. Deberíamos empezar esta tarde. Por suerte Frankie todavía no ha vuelto a Nueva York. Vince encárgate tú de avisarlo. Ya que apenas tendremos tiempo para descansar, he pensado que sería una buena idea llevar a cabo las negociaciones en un hotel rural que nos permita descansar y trabajar sin perder demasiado tiempo. Espero que el cambio de escenario nos motive a todos para trabajar con eficiencia. Además, cuanto antes lleguemos a un acuerdo, más tiempo dispondremos para disfrutar de esta escapada. Mi secretaria os enviará la dirección por correo electrónico. Tenéis 4 horas para preparar la maleta. Nos vemos allí esta tarde"

-R&I-

Cuando salieron del despacho, Rachel se las ingenió para quedarse a solas con Maura. Sin peligro a ser descubierta, decidió mostrar sus cartas "No te equivoques Maura. Puede que hayas sido lo suficientemente necia como para pensar que ibas a conseguir llamar la atención de Jane con esa actitud recatada. Puede que hasta ahora eso te haya servido pero la cosa va a cambiar"

Maura estaba alucinando con la desfachatez de aquella mujer. ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle así? "¿y qué te hace pensar que Jane preferirá estar contigo?"

Rachel sonrió con malicia "Se como volverla loca de deseo. Voy a conseguir que sólo pueda pensar en follarme hasta quedar exhausta"


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

El hotel que habían elegido para reunirse estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una antigua mansión que gracias al buen gusto de sus propietarios se había transformado en un acogedor hotel rodeado de jardines salpicados de rosales. La entrada estaba presidida por una gran fuente que por la noche se iluminaba dándole el aspecto de un cuento de hadas.

Maura llegó acompañada de Garrett. Hubiera preferido llegar por su cuenta pero él había insistido mucho en recogerla así que no le había quedado otra opción si no quería parecer descortés. Garrett detuvo el coche ante la escalinata principal y Maura observó con desagrado el modo tan brusco con que le estaba hablando al aparcacoches. Recordó la forma en que Jane había tratado a los empleados del restaurante. Cada vez tenía más claro que la imagen que Garrett le había pintado de Jane estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Se preguntó en que más estaría equivocada.

-R&I-

Cuando llegaron al salón principal los demás ya estaban allí. Frankie, Frost y Jane estaban charlando animadamente y junto a ellos, Maura vio a Rachel Hunt. Había estado haciendo averiguaciones y Rachel era famosa por celebrar en la cama lo que conseguía en los despachos. Todos sabían que había intentado seducir a Jane en Nueva York y esa misma mañana le había dejado bien claro que quería aprovechar el viaje para incluir a Jane en su lista de amantes. Esa idea no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Sólo había cenado una vez con Jane, no tenía derecho a exigirle nada pero le desagradaba ver como mujeres como Rachel Hunt no se tomaban la molestia de conocerla mejor. Garrett interrumpió sus pensamientos "Estoy seguro que mañana por la mañana la cama de Rachel estará sin deshacer" Maura no se molestó en mirarlo, sus ojos continuaron fijos en su rival.

Angela Rizzoli les dio la bienvenida al verlos aparecer "Maura, Garrett me alegro que ya estéis aquí. En recepción tenéis las llaves de las habitaciones. El hotel no es muy grande así que lo hemos reservado en exclusiva para tener más tranquilidad. Disponemos de un par de horas para descansar y refrescarnos. Os espero a todos a las 4 en la sala de reuniones para empezar las negociaciones"

Subieron todos juntos a las habitaciones. Como había dicho la señora Rizzoli, el hotel era pequeño, con sólo 10 habitaciones repartidas por la primera planta. Maura descubrió con desagrado que Jane y Rachel tenían habitaciones contiguas mientras que ella tenía la suya varias puertas más allá. Suspiró resignada. Iban a ser unos días muy largos.

-R&I-

Maura terminó de arreglarse antes de lo previsto así que todavía disponía de tiempo suficiente para inspeccionar el hotel. Previsora, lo primero que hizo fue localizar la sala de reuniones que encontró cerca de la salida a los jardines. Distraídamente se puso a pasear sin rumbo por la planta baja apreciando las distintas pinturas que adornaban las paredes. Casi escondida encontró la sala de música. Era una habitación sencilla con un par de mesas y algunas sillas como único mobiliario. Pero estaba presidida por una gran piano de cola negro que junto a la chimenea de piedra le daban un aire elegante y sentimental a la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta Frankie Rizzoli llamó su atención desde el otro extremo del pasillo "Maura, Frost y yo vamos a tomar un café antes de empezar. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos?" Maura asintió contenta de que por fin las cosas empezaran a funcionar con normalidad. Había empezado con mal pie pero era trabajadora, eficiente y decidida así que poco a poco había ido ganándose un lugar entre ellos.

-R&I-

Esa primera tarde no consiguieron avanzar mucho. Cada una de las partes se limitó a exponer lo que quería conseguir y a señalar los puntos con los que estaba en mayor desacuerdo. Un poco antes de la hora de la cena decidieron dar por finalizada la sesión. No habían tenido ni un momento de descanso en toda la tarde y estaban exhaustos. Por exigencias de Rachel, la responsable de exponer los argumentos y exigencias de RizzCorp había sido Jane. Maura y Angela se habían quedado maravilladas de la forma en que se había desenvuelto en aquella situación. Había halagado a Rachel, bromeado e incluso flirteado con ella pero había expuesto sus argumentos con vehemencia y claridad, dejando claro quien era la parte dominante de esa negociación. Maura tuvo que reconocer que, aunque no le gustaba demasiado la forma de hacerlo, Jane había conseguido unas condiciones muy favorables para la empresa.

-R&I-

Cuando bajó a cenar, Maura se tomó unos minutos para mirar a Jane desde la puerta. La morena estaba de espaldas a ella así que no había peligro de que la cazara observándola. Había elegido un atuendo sencillo: una americana color crema y una camisa blanca con pantalones vaqueros oscuros y zapatos marrones de estilo británico. Tenía un aspecto relajado pero no había perdido ni un ápice de elegancia. Junto a ella encontró a la que amenazaba con amargarle la vida. Aquella mujer conseguía parecer una estrella de cine hasta en un hotel de campo. El vestido negro era lo suficientemente recatado para no parecer vulgar pero lo suficientemente provocativo para insinuar un cuerpo escultural debajo de la tela Maura repasó mentalmente su aspecto. Había elegido para bajar a cenar un sencillo vestido azul. Deseó haber puesto algo más provocativo en la maleta. Vio a Garrett charlando con Vince Korsak y Angela Rizzoli y decidió unirse a aquel grupo. De ninguna manera pensaba darle a Rachel Hunt la satisfacción de notar su inseguridad.

Korsak la introdujo rápidamente en la conversación y Garrett le acercó una copa de champán pero no tuvo tiempo de terminarla antes de que el maître les invitara a pasar al comedor.

-R&I-

La actitud de Rachel durante la cena había sido como mínimo cuestionable. Había conseguido ingeniárselas para colocarse junto a Jane en una punta de la mesa mientras que ella se había tenido que sentar en el otro extremo junto con Garrett, Korsak y la señora Rizzoli. Frankie y Frost, sentados en medio actuaban como barrera y le impedían oír la conversación pero le bastaba con ver la forma con que se estaba comportando. Le resonó en la cabeza lo que le había dicho Rachel esa mañana. Y otra vez volvieron a aflorar en ella las inseguridades que sentía cuando una mujer así estaba cerca de Jane. Cuando terminaron de cenar la señora Rizzoli pidió que el café se sirviera en el salón principal. Poco tiempo después, ella Korsak y Garrett se retiraron a las habitaciones. Maura se alegró de que Garrett hubiera decidido no acompañarlos. Desde que Jane lo había ganado en la subasta estaba volviéndose más insoportable que nunca. Era desagradable y mezquino con los empleados y la gente empezaba a estar harta. Lo peor es que parte de ese desprecio repercutía en ella por trabajar con él.

Como no tenían previsto alargar mucho más la velada, pidieron una copa para acabar la noche y le dieron permiso al camarero para retirase.

"Ya esta bien de hablar de trabajo. Dinos Rachel, ¿el viaje a Londres es por negocios o por placer?" le preguntó Frankie mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

Rachel se llevó la copa a los labios sensualmente, sin apartar la vista de Jane "por negocios aunque a mi siempre me ha parecido más interesante cuando los dos se mezclan. No hay nada más satisfactorio que el sexo después de un día duro de negociaciones. La adrenalina acumulada todo el día lo convierte en una experiencia inigualable. ¿Tú que opinas Jane?"

Jane siguió la provocación "No me gusta mezclar las cosas. Tanto en los despachos como en la cama me gusta poder dedicar toda mi atención a lo que tengo entre manos. Por eso soy tan buena en todo lo que hago"

Frankie y Frost no podían creerse que Jane desaprovechara una oportunidad así. Rachel Hunt era provocativa, sensual y tenía fama de ser agotadora en la cama. Dos Antes de conocer a Maura Jane no habría dejado pasar una oportunidad así ni loca. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de aprobación. Era fantástico que por fin Jane hubiera decidido sentar la cabeza.

Maura no puedo soportar más aquella tortura. Si Jane no le ponía un alto a aquella atrevida, ella sí que iba a hacerlo. "Ya veo porque Hunt Media está tan cotizada. Viendo como cierras los tratos, no me extraña nada"

Jane, Frost y Frankie miraron a Maura sin dar crédito a lo que estaban oyendo.

Rachel la miró divertida "Bueno, me voy a la cama. Es una pena que lo tengas tan claro Jane. Aunque si hay algo que me motive más que un buen polvo, es un buen desafío. Buenas noches a todos"

Cuando Rachel se hubo marchado Jane le recriminó a Maura su actitud "Has sido grosera sin motivo. Por culpa de actitudes así se echan a perder negocios de muchos millones. No olvides que en reuniones como estas tus actos repercuten en la empresa"

Maura se rio sin humor "Estoy segura que encontrarás el modo de compensarla"

Jane frunció el ceño confundida "¿se puede saber de que estás hablando?"

"Como si no lo supieras" masculló Maura con sarcasmo

Frankie vio como su hermana estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. La manera en que apretaba los puños demostraba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enrome por controlarse "No, no lo se. Explícamelo"

"Rachel Hunt quiere acostarse contigo. Lo único que le ha faltado esta noche es abrirse de piernas aquí mismo" Maura escupió las palabras con desprecio. Estaba celosa de Rachel, de la forma que tenía de comportarse, de que fuera capaz de pedirle a Jane lo que ella misma se moría de gritarle cada vez que la veía.

"Rachel es provocativa y le gusta jugar. Me halaga que se sienta atraída hacia mi pero no me interesa. Si tuviera que acostarme con todas las mujeres que se me insinúan no podría salir de la cama"

Maura no podía creer que Jane fuera tan arrogante "Seguro que estás encantada con todo esto. Te encanta toda esta atención. Si tanto te halaga su interés no se que haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí en vez de estar esperándola en la puerta de su habitación."

"Te vuelvo a repetir que no estoy interesada en Rachel Hunt"

"Oh claro que no! No te interesa ella, lo que te interesa es follar con ella" Frost y Frankie abrieron los ojos como platos ante el lenguaje tan ordinario. Hacia poco tiempo que la conocían a Maura pero estaban seguros que no eran palabras que Maura utilizara muy a menudo. Y Por segunda vez en menos de una semana, Jane tenía ese extraño brillo en los ojos que indicaba que su autocontrol había saltado por los aires "Es una suerte para ti que su habitación esté al lado de la tuya. Eso te ahorrará muchas molestias"

Aquello acabó de colmar su paciencia. Maura estaba siendo irracional, infantil y cabezota. "¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de tener que justificarme" levantándose de la mesa apuntilló "Si me disculpáis estoy segura que podré a alguien que encuentre mucho más placentera mi compañía" Dirigiéndose a Frankie y a Frost se despidió "Nos vemos mañana"

Frankie y Frost se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Nunca habían visto a Jane tan enfadada. Cuando la morena hubo salido de la sala Frankie se dirigió a Maura apenado "Maura, mi hermana puede ser impulsiva, provocadora y hasta puede estar un poco loca pero te aseguro que le gustas de verdad. Incluso te ha enseñado la parte de su vida que sólo conocemos unos pocos elegidos. Jane es tan leal con aquellos a los que quiere como insolente con los que desprecia. Después de la forma en que os conocisteis pensé que nunca podríais llevaros bien pero me equivoqué. Le gustas a Jane, le gustas mucho. Y sé que a ti te gusta también. Solo te pido que intentes conocer a mi hermana por ti misma no por lo que te cuenten los demás. Jane se lo merece"

Después de lo ocurrido Frost y Frankie no tardaron mucho en irse a dormir mientras que Maura se quedó un rato a solas, pensando. No sabía porque pero siempre conseguía estropear las cosas con Jane. Y era en gran parte por su culpa. Cuando se trataba de Jane se volvía completamente irracional. Se volvía desconfiada, celosa e irritable. Y Jane no había hecho nada que mereciera que la tratara así. Y ahora se había cansado de aguantarla. Seguro que Rachel Hunt no le pondría las cosas tan difíciles. Apuró la copa de un trago y se levantó, dispuesta a irse a descansar aunque dudaba mucho que esa noche pudiera dormir. Seguramente a esas alturas Rachel estaría a punto de conseguir lo que tanto había perseguido. Jane no le debía ninguna explicación, era libre para hacer lo que quisiera pero saber que estaba con otra le rompía el corazón.

-R&I-

Maura iba camino de su habitación cuando se sorprendió al oír las notas del piano. Curiosa, siguió la melodía hacia la sala que había descubierto esa mañana. Cuando llegó a la puerta vio a Jane sentada ante el gran piano interpretando una pieza con destreza. Allí, sin la americana, con la camisa arremangada le pareció la mujer más sexy que había conocido nunca. Llamó a la puerta para hacer notar su presencia. "Pensé que te habías ido con Rachel a la habitación"

Jane continuó tocando "Nunca existió esa posibilidad"

Maura se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sorprendida "¿Por qué?"

Jane se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos "Porque prefiero discutir contigo antes que hacer el amor con otra"


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Jane cerró cuidadosamente la tapa del piano y se levantó de la banqueta. Cogió el vaso de whisky que había dejado cerca del atril y fue a sentarse en el sillón que había enfrente de la chimenea. Se quedó mirando las llamas pensativa. Maura sabía que Jane estaba molesta con ella pues desde que había llegado no había sonreído ni una vez y sus ojos, siempre llenos de picardía ahora la miraban con cansancio. Decidida a arreglar las cosas, se apartó de la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

Intentó aliviar la tensión bromeando "¿Tanto te gusto, eh?"

Sin apartar la vista del fuego, Jane le respondió con seriedad "Sí"

Sin dejarse intimidar por la sequedad de la otra mujer, Maura se sinceró "Jane, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras irresponsable, insolente y disoluta" Jane se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba enfadada con ella, por desconfiar, por pensar siempre lo peor pero cuando estaba cerca no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo bien que olía, lo bien que se sentía a su lado. Maura continuó "Pero cada día descubro algo nuevo de ti que desmonta todo aquello en lo que creía" decidida a demostrarle a Jane que ella también podía ser tan atrevida como las demás Maura acabó de recorrer la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios. Instintivamente, ambas mujeres cerraron los ojos. Ninguna quería que ningún otro sentido se mezclara en la sensación de sentir sus labios rozándose. Maura empezó a moverlos deliciosamente despacio. Poco a poco fue aumentando la presión, recorriendo los labios de Jane con su lengua, buscando más.

Con desgana, Jane se separó lentamente de ella "Maura, para"

Todavía distraída por la sensación de los labios de Jane sobre los suyos, Maura intentó reanudar el beso pero Jane se apartó. Viendo que le sería imposible concentrarse teniendo a Maura tan cerca se levantó del sillón, alejándose de ella "No puedo hacer esto Maura"

"¿Por qué no?" Maura preguntó Maura confundida. Se tocó los labios instintivamente al recordar el beso. Sabía que Jane lo había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Jane suspiró intentando conjurar la poca fuerza de voluntad que sentía en esos momentos "Maura, no me lo pongas más difícil por favor"

"¿Me deseas?" preguntó la rubia repentinamente. Estaba cansada de tantos rodeos. Jane se sentía atraída, era evidente por la forma en que la miraba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta. Y definitivamente ella se sentía atraída por Jane. Desde el primer momento que la había conocido se había sentido excitada. Era algo ilógico, deseaba abofetearla por la actitud descarada con que la trataba pero al segundo siguiente quería hacerla suplicar de placer, someter a la insolente Jane Rizzoli.

Aquella pregunta tan directa la pilló desprevenida "¿Qué?"

"Te he preguntado si me deseas Jane" volvió a repetir Maura mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos "Dime que no te mueres de ganas por pasar la noche conmigo y te dejaré en paz"

"Esa no es la cuestión Maura"

Maura la desafió "Hagamos que lo sea. Deja de reprimirte y sigue tus instintos"

"Maura, ¿qué quieres de mí?" la única forma que se le ocurrió de zanjar aquella discusión fue la más impertinente "¿ Qué te folle aquí mismo?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Jane estaba boquiabierta. Era la última cosa que esperaba que Maura le respondiera. Hacía menos de un mes que la había conocido. Pero había sido más que suficiente. Maura conseguía ponerla nerviosa sólo con mirarla. En más de una reunión había pillado a Korsak y a Frost riéndose de ella cuando se quedaba embobada mirándola.

"¿Cómo que por qué no?¿estás loca?"

Maura empezaba a enfadarse "No sería la primera vez que haces algo así"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Jane estaba indignada. Maura no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarla ni a pedirle explicaciones de lo que hacía ni con quien.

Maura bufó indignada "¿Vas a decirme que nunca has tenido una aventura en un sitio así? No insultes mi inteligencia Jane. El primer día que empecé a trabajar aquí la secretaria de Frost se encargó de ponerme al día de toda la lista de hazañas amorosos de la insaciable Jane Rizzoli. Incluso yo mismo fui testigo de más de una situación comprometida"

Jane cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva "¿se puede saber con que derecho estás pidiéndome explicaciones? Creo recordar que no hace mucho me dejaste bien claro que me besarías cuando el infierno se congelara"

A esas alturas, Maura estaba tan alterada como Jane "Creo que recordar que en aquella ocasión fuiste tú la que quiso besarme así que ¿ cual es el problema? ¿Qué ha cambiado tanto?"

"Joder Maura! ¿Quieres saber que ha cambiado? Yo he cambiado, maldita sea! Cuando te conocí no pensaba que esto podía pasar. Te veía como una distracción, una forma más de pasarlo bien. No contaba con enamorarme de ti, maldita sea. Cada vez que estoy junto a ti no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en besarte, desnudarte y hacerte el amor hasta dejarte agotada y satisfecha. Si te vuelvo a besar no podré parar y lo más seguro es que acabes abierta de piernas encima de una mesa o en el suelo ¿es eso lo que quieres?" Jane se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta del desliz. Maldita sea! Ojalá Maura no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

Maura la miró con expresión confundida "¿estás enamorada de mí?"

Cansada de fingir, Jane suspiró derrotada "Sí. No se como ha pasado, no era algo que entrara en mis planes. Antes de conocerte no había complicaciones en mi vida, vivía sin ataduras, sin preocuparme por nada más que por pasarlo bien. Pero entonces apareciste tú y volviste mi vida del revés. Me obligaste a querer ser mejor. Y cada vez que el imbécil de Garrett te mira de un modo inapropiado, se insinúa o coquetea contigo me dan ganas de destrozarlo" Jane rio sin humor "Por tu culpa me he vuelto celosa, posesiva e irracional"

Maura le sonrió "Ya sabes lo que siento yo cada vez que una de esas mujeres se te cerca"

"Ese es el problema Maura. Por eso no creo que esto pueda funcionar. No si cada vez que una mujer se acerca a mí o es cariñosa conmigo te imaginas que me he acostado con ella o tengo ganas de hacerlo. Desde que te conocí no he vuelto a pensar en nadie más. Joder, como voy a hacerlo si lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti, en lo que pensarás, en lo que estarás haciendo o en lo que me gustaría hacer contigo" Jane la miró a los ojos y Maura pudo ver la sinceridad en lo que estaba diciendo.

Maura empezaba a tener dificultades para pensar coherentemente De cualquier modo, Jane siempre conseguía ese efecto sobre ella "Siento haber desconfiado de ti. La otra noche me lo pasé maravillosamente bien contigo, me encantó que compartieras esa parte de tu vida conmigo. Pero después te despediste de aquel modo tan inocente, y te había visto tontear con Diane y con Susan y pensé que no te atraía y entonces yo no sabía como comportarme contigo y apareció Rachel y yo …"

Jane observó divertida como Maura farfullaba sin sentido. Intentó tranquilizarla "Maura, justamente por eso, por que me gustas muchísimo más que ningún otra es por lo que quiero hacer las cosas despacio. Me gustaría prepararte la cena y conocerte mejor e intentar que tú me conozcas mejor. Así que si estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad, Maura Isles ¿me harías el honor de venir a cenar a mi casa y dejarme demostrarte lo mucho que gustaría estar contigo?"

Maura asintió entusiasmada "Me encantará cenar contigo"


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Maura observaba con frustración los intentos de Rachel por llamar la atención de Jane. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta que si quería tener alguna posibilidad de que las cosas funcionasen con Jane tenía que confiar en ella. Pero la insistencia de Rachel estaba poniéndole las cosas difíciles. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Jane estaba haciendo todo lo posible por pararle los pies, la otra mujer parecía no captar las indirectas. Cuando había bajado a desayunar esa mañana deseó tener a Jane para ella sola unos momentos. Cuando se pusieran a trabajar iba a ser imposible hablar con ella con tranquilidad. Se alegró al verla sentada a la mesa, tomándose un café mientras leía el periódico. Cuando la vio, se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa le duro poco. Mientras se acerca a la mesa para saludarla se dio cuenta que había dos tazas de café en la mesa. Frunció el ceño. _Por favor, que no sea ella, que no sea ella _repitió como un mantra.

Una voz burlona la sorprendió por la espalda, confirmando sus peores presagios. "Vaya! Que madrugadora Maura. ¿Has pasado mala noche? No tienes muy buen aspecto" Rachel Hunt la miró con burla. Maura intentó no hacer caso a la provocación.

Viendo que Rachel se sentaba frente a Jane, Maura ocupó la silla que había a su lado. Percibiendo la tensión que había entre las dos mujeres, Jane intentó calmar los ánimos. Esa mañana tenía previsto rematar los cabos sueltos que habían quedado el día anterior y con un poco de suerte por la tarde tendrían listo el primer borrador para presentárselo a los abogados. Se moría de ganas de cerrar ese trato y volver a la ciudad. Cuanto antes lo hicieran antes podría quedar con Maura. Por eso tenía que manejar las cosas con mucha delicadeza. Rachel Hunt llevaba persiguiéndola mucho tiempo y había visto en aquella reunión la oportunidad perfecta para acostarse con ella. Tenía que reconocer que Rachel era una mujer explosiva, sugerente y que en otro momento de su vida no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Era como ella, buscaba lo mismo que ella antes de conocer a Maura y ella sabía que por eso la había ayudado tanto con ese contrato. Pero aquello ya no le interesaba lo más mínimo y Rachel no se caracterizaba por aceptar bien las derrotas. Y si Maura se ponía a discutir con ella, las cosas podían complicarse "Maura buenos días. Rachel estaba comentándome que le interesaría terminar hoy con las negociaciones. Al parecer su padre ha adelantado el viaje que tenían previsto"

"Buenos días" mirando a la otra mujer con frialdad añadió "Es una pena que tengas que marcharte tan pronto Rachel"

"Por desgracia mañana tengo que coger un avión a Londres. Pero el vuelo no sale hasta mañana por la mañana así que todavía me queda un día aquí. Y se pueden hacer muchas cosas con tanto tiempo por delante"

Intentando reconfortarla, Jane cogió la mano de Maura debajo de la mesa y la apretó suavemente, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar. En esos momentos, el resto del grupo entró en el comedor. Frankie y Frost se sentaron con las tres mujeres mientras que la señora Rizzoli, Korsak y Garrett Fairfield pidieron que les llevaran el café y un surtido de bollería a la sala de juntas.

Frankie se animó al ver a su hermana y a Maura juntas. Al parecer habían superado la bronca de la noche anterior. Observando a su hermana, se dio cuenta de como había cambiado. Cuando estaba con Maura su lenguaje corporal era mucho más relajado. Era más tranquila, menos superficial. Le gustaba mucho más esta Jane "Veo que hoy a madrugado todo el mundo"

Jane les saludó y les puso al corriente de las novedades. Frankie sonrió "Entonces es una suerte que anoche aprovechara las horas de insomnio para trabajar un poco. Creo que hice algunas modificaciones que os gustaran. Si nos ponemos ahora manos a la obra, con un poco de suerte, podemos haber acabado antes de comer" Jane nunca había querido tanto a su hermano como en aquel momento.

Entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de terminar antes de lo previsto, acabaron de desayunar rápidamente y fueron a reunirse con el resto del grupo. Antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones, Jane retuvo a Maura del brazo "Maura, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor?"

Cuando Frost, Frankie y Rachel hubieron entrado en la sala, Jane se separó de la puerta para evitar que los de dentro pudieran verlas y oírlas "Maura te prometo que no me interesa Rachel. De verdad, sólo me interesa acabar cuanto antes con esto para poder volver a casa. Me encantaría cenar contigo mañana"

Maura le sonrió tranquilizadora "¿Tan pronto?¿Estás impaciente, eh?" Maura le acarició la mejilla con ternura "No tienes que justificarte. Confío en ti. Y yo también me muero de ganas de cenar contigo, siempre y cuando seas tú la que me prepare la cena. No hay nada que encuentre más erótico que alguien que cocine para mí"

Jane sonrió "Entonces mañana te invito a cenar en mi casa. Preparo un ceviche de lubina y gambas con aguacate y mango que está delicioso"

Traviesa, Maura sugirió mientras se marchaba a reunirse con los demás "Entonces del postre me encargo yo" Jane se quedó varios minutos mirándola alejarse hasta que su hermano llamó su atención desde la puerta con un grito "Jane! ¿Vienes o qué? Te estamos esperando!"

-R&I-

"Bien. Pues si no hay nada más que queráis añadir a las condiciones del contrato, creo que ya hemos terminado. Jane encárgate de pasarle toda la documentación al equipo legal para que redacten cuanto antes el contrato definitivo. Rachel, mandaremos toda la documentación a tu despacho en Nueva York. Cuando vuelvas de Londres concertaremos una cita para firmar el contrato definitivo." la señora Rizzoli dio por terminada la reunión.

"Estupendo. Daré aviso a nuestros abogados para que estén atentos. Cuando vuelva de Londres podemos vernos en Nueva York y acabar de cerrar el trato. Me gustaría que vierais como hacemos las cosas en Nueva York"

Garrett miró su reloj, contento de que fuera todavía temprano. Con un poco de suerte legarían a la ciudad para comer "Maura voy a pedir que nos traigan el coche. Te espero en media hora en la entrada" Dicho lo cual se marchó a recoger el equipaje.

"Me parece una idea fantástica. Si nos marchamos ahora todavía tengo tiempo de ir al club a jugar unos hoyos esta tarde" Korsak estaba feliz de poder dedicarle una tarde al golf. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no practicaba y su swing se estaba resintiendo "Si me disculpáis yo también voy a subir a recoger el equipaje"

"Espérame, Vince , voy contigo. Chicos mañana podéis tomaros el día libre. Habéis trabajado muy duro para conseguir sacar este proyecto en tan poco tiempo. Aprovechad y descansad"

Cuando se quedaron solos, Rachel se dirigió a Jane coqueteando "Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Jane" le dio dos besos en las mejilla para despedirse. Deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario le susurró "Es una lástima que no haya podido convencerte. Aunque no me doy por vencida. Sólo estaremos en Londres una semana. Y cuando vengáis a Nueva York entonces prometo ser muy muy persuasiva"

Maura estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo y aquello acabó de colmar su paciencia. Frankie y Frost se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron como cogía a Jane por las solapas de la chaqueta y la acercaba a ella en un arrebato de pasión. Cogiendo suavemente la cara de Jane entre su manos la besó. Si el primer beso que habían compartido había sido tímido e inocente, el segundo fue todo lo contrario. Fue un beso apasionado que demostraba rotundamente lo mucho que estaba por llegar. Maura atrapó los labios de Jane entre los suyos, buscándolos, recorriéndolos con la lengua sin ningún tipo de pudor. Instintivamente, sin importarle que Rachel, Frost y su hermano estuvieran mirándolas con la boca abierta, Jane deslizó las manos hasta la cintura de Maura, atrayéndola hacia ella, necesitando sentirla más cerca. Maura continuó torturándola, jugando con su lengua, empujándola un poco más hacia dentro, sensualmente despacio, para después sacarla con la misma lentitud. Estaba haciéndole el amor con la boca mientras, demostrándole a la otra que Jane era suya. Notando como el pulso de Jane se aceleraba decidió terminar aquel beso. Pronto podrían continuar donde iban a dejarlo y entonces no habría nada que la detuviera. Atrapando el labio inferior de Jane entre sus dientes, le dio un suave mordisco que la volvió loca. Jane gimió de placer.

Desafiante, Maura se separó de una Jane más que sorprendida y miró a Rachel con insolencia. Sin apartar los ojos de la otra, Maura preguntó "¿Jane?"

Incapaz de articular una frase coherente, Jane farfulló "¿Si?"

"No creo que pueda esperar hasta mañana"


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Maura se puso a rebuscar en el armario lo que iba a ponerse para ir a cenar con Jane. Era una cena informal, en casa de Jane, pero quería ponerse favorecedor. Indecisa, decidió ponerse algo cómodo. Unos pitillos negros y un jersey ajustado servirían. Decidió ser más atrevida con la ropa interior. Hacía un par de días que había ido de compras y en un arrebato se había comprado un provocativo conjunto de encaje negro. No se le ocurrió mejor ocasión que aquella para ponérselo.

Después de pasar por la tienda de delicatesen y comprar una botella de buen vino, se dirigió a casa de Jane. Le dio la dirección al taxista y se pusieron en marcha. 20 minutos después se encontraba en una de las mejores zonas de Boston. El barrio era vibrante, repleto de restaurantes elegantes, casas victorianas y tiendas chic. El conductor la dejó delante de un edificio de ladrillo frente al río. Llamó al timbre y no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que el portero le abrió. Era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un elegante uniforme oscuro. Le sonrió antes de preguntar "¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

Maura le devolvió la sonrisa "Jane Rizzoli me está esperando"

El hombre le sujetó al puerta para que entrara y la acompañó hasta el ascensor. Allí la invitó a pasar. "La está esperando en el ático"

A medida que el ascensor subía, Maura empezaba a sentir cosquillas en el estómago. A pesar de todo, esa era su primera cita real. No pudo continuar pensando en aquello porque un pitido le indicó que había llegado a su destino.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Pocos minutos después, Jane le abrió la puerta "Maura bienvenida. Llegas justo a tiempo" Maura le dio la botella que había traído para la cena. "No tenías que molestarte. Hace una rato he abierto una botella. Déjame servirte una copa"

Maura aprovechó que Jane estaba ocupada en servir el vino para observarla detenidamente. Iba descalza, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sencilla camiseta de algodón. En cualquier otra aquello hubiera podido parecer vulgar. En cambio, Jane estaba encantadora, se la veía cómoda, natural. Maura prefería cada vez más a aquella Jane tan distinta a la que se había imaginado. Aprovechó aquellos instantes para contemplar la vivienda. La casa era amplia y refinada, con colores cálidos en las paredes que ayudaban a lucir las obras de arte que las decoraban. Maura reconoció varias de ellas. Realmente Jane tenía buen gusto. El salón estaba presidido por una gran chimenea de leña y junto a uno de los ventanales vio un magnífico piano. Se acercó a él y acarició las líneas del instrumento suavemente mientras se dirigía hacia los ventanales. deslumbró. Desde allí tenía una vista panorámica del río se extendía ante ella.

En esos momento Jane volvió con la copa de vino que le había prometido "Compré esto por las vistas. El 4 de julio hay una perspectiva inmejorable de los fuegos artificiales"

Maura estaba embelesada "Es un precioso"

Sin prestarle atención al paisaje que tenía ante ella, Jane no podía apartar la vista de Maura "Tú lo eres más" Maura se ruborizó por el cumplido. No era la primera vez que la halagaban pero la forma en que Jane tenía de susurrarle los cumplidos conseguía hacerla sentir la mujer más atractiva del mundo.

La cena estaba exquisita. Jane había preparado de primero una brocheta de romero, piña y atún y a continuación, unos ñoquis al horno con tomate y mozzarella. De postre, unas peras al vino.

Durante la cena, Maura continuó juntando las piezas del puzle de Jane Rizzoli. Jane era una interlocutora ingeniosa, culta e interesante. La había hecho reír, la había escuchado con atención y la había hecho sentir especial. Había descubierto que Jane llevaba tocando el piano desde que era pequeña y que había estado a punto de ganarse la vida como concertista. Recordando la melodía que había interpretado de manera tan exquisita la noche anterior, supo que de haberlo hecho habría sido una de las mejores. Además, Jane le contó que le gustaba invertir en cuadros de pintores desconocidos y que desde hacía años tenía un palco reservado en Fenway Park. Con naturalidad, Jane la invitó a acompañarla al próximo partido.

Jane por su parte, estaba cada vez estaba más seducida por Maura. Le gustaba la facilidad con que podían hablar de cualquier cosa, sin necesidad de aparentar ni de medir las palabras. Lo que más la sorprendía era lo ingenua que era Maura sobre el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Jane le tenía reservada otra sorpresa. Tomándola de la mano la guió hasta el piso de arriba. Atravesaron el dormitorio principal y accedieron a una amplia terraza privada con jacuzzi y varias tumbonas con mullidos cojines. Desde ella se divisaba una panorámica de toda la ciudad. Maura se acercó hasta la barandilla, absorta en el paisaje que tenía ante ella. La noche parecía un lienzo oscuro sobre el que destacaban diminutos puntos de luz. Jane se apoyó a su espalda, dándole la espalda a la ciudad. Lo único que le importaba era la mujer que tenía ante ella. Fijando su ojos en Maura se sinceró y le reveló un secreto "Cuando estoy nerviosa este lugar me ayuda a relajarme" bromeando añadió "gracias a ti, he pasado muchas noches aquí sola"

Maura se giró sutilmente para mirarla a los ojos "¿Y eso es bueno o malo?"

"Bueno, muy bueno" Jane la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente, acercándola a ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Incorporándose un poco, apoyó la frente sobre la suya. "Eres lo primero que me viene a la mente cuando me despierto y lo último que recuerdo al acostarme" Jane rió por lo bajo "incluso hay noches que pienso en ti incluso dormida"

Maura sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola de arriba abajo "¿Y eso como te hace sentir?"

"En estos momentos estoy aterrada, entusiasmada, ilusionada, excitada, feliz, inquieta. Pero sobre todo más completa. Maura, estoy enamorada de ti. Nunca nadie había tenido tanta influencia sobre mi como tú tienes ahora. No se como ha pasado pero me has cautivado"

Maura se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca jamás se había sentido tan poderosa como en aquellos momentos. Sin intentarlo Jane estaba excitándola más que nunca. Verla sincerarse, abrirle su corazón y mostrarle su lado más vulnerable era el afrodisiaco más poderoso. Despacio se separó de ella y mirándola a los ojos le pidió "Jane, ¿te importaría darme unos minutos?" Jane asintió confundida "Claro" Maura le dio un tierno apretón en las manos y volvió a la habitación, dejando a la otra mujer inquieta. _Muy bien, Jane. ¿la primera cita y ya le hablas de amor? ¿pero que te pasa? Lo más probable es que la hayas asustado. Piensa una manera de arreglarlo y piénsalo rápido. Antes de que…_

"Jane ¿puedes venir un momento?" la reclamó Maura desde el interior de la casa unos instantes después

"Claro" _Rápido Jane, Piensa. Piensa. _

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta que conducía al interior de la habitación cualquier posibilidad de pensar quedó reducida a la nada. Allí estaba Maura únicamente vestida con un delicado sujetador de encaje negro que realzaba cuidadosamente la forma de sus pechos y unas sugerentes braguitas de encaje negro y rejilla eran tentadoras y elegantes. Jane notó como la garganta se le secaba, las pupilas se le dilataban y el corazón empezaba a latirle más rápido de lo que podía recordar. Maura Isles era una diosa y le daba gracias a todas las estrellas por darle la oportunidad de estar junto a ella.

Despacio, Maura fue acercándose, sin aparta la vista de ella "¿Jane?"

"¿Si? titubeó Jane nerviosa

Maura llegó hasta ella y rodeándole el cuello la atrajo hacia ella "Bésame"


	14. Chapter 14

**Mil gracias a todas las que me dejáis esos fantásticos comentarios capítulo tras capítulos. Es un subidón para la autoestima saber que alguien disfruta de lo que intentas hacer con ilusión. Cada vez que uno llega a mi correo, me alegráis el día y me obligáis a escribir más y más rápido. Por esos comentarios vale la pena sacrificar tiempo libre y horas de sueño. Sois el motor de mi inspiración.**

**Este capítulo me ha costa la vida escribirlo. Esta es la primera escena "caliente" que escribo en toda mi vida, así que probablemente sea lo peor de lo peor. Por favor, compasión! Me encantaría escuchar vuestras sugerencias para mejorar o directamente dejar estas escenas para los profesionales ;) A pesar de todo, este capítulo está escrito con mucho cariño. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Advertidas estáis! ;)**

**14**

Jane estaba nerviosa. Era una amante generosa y experimentada y siempre se aseguraba de dar tanto o más placer del que recibía. Pero con Maura era distinto, parecía que fuese su primera vez. Por que no había nada que en el mundo que le importara más en ese momento que darle placer, satisfacer cada uno de sus deseos, dejarla agotada y satisfecha. Sus necesidades pasaban a un segundo plano. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Maura Isles.

Decidió ir despacio. Mientras la conducía hacía la cama, obedeció la orden pero no como Maura hubiera querido. Le apartó delicadamente el pelo y se acercó a ella. Se detuvo unos segundos, respirando cálidamente sobre la piel. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió a Maura desde la cabeza a los pies. Jane inclinó la cabeza un poco más hasta que sus labios tocaron la piel sensible, besando con ternura la base del cuello, mientras recorría con la yema de los dedos la espalda de Maura. Su boca empezó a ascender, explorando su piel, rozándola suavemente con los labios. Cuando llegó a su destino, succionó suavemente del lóbulo, tirando del él. Empezó a notar como la respiración de Maura se aceleraba. Sonrió satisfecha. Dispuesta a darle más, recorrió la mandíbula con pequeños besos hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios. Viendo que Jane no tenía intención de besarlo como ella quería, la amenazó "ni se te ocurra"

Jane la complació, divertida por la impaciencia. Sensualmente, movió sus labios sobre los de Maura, atrapándolos y tirando de ellos con delicadeza. Poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad del beso, abriendo la boca, dándole en control del beso a Maura. Ella aprovechó para acariciar con su lengua la de la otra y retrocediendo para atrapar el labio de Jane entre los suyos y acariciarlo con la punta. Una ola de calor la recorrió. Dispuesta a no dejarse llevar, queriendo darle todo el placer posible, Jane rompió el beso y empezó a deslizarse por su garganta. Mientras la besaba, exploró la espalda de Maura hasta que encontró el cierre del sujetador. Con destreza, lo abrió. Continuó acariciando su espalda, rodeándola, hasta que llegó a los hombros. Pasó los dedos por debajo de los tirantes del sujetador y lentamente fue bajándolos, liberándola. Se quedó mirándola, maravillada "Eres preciosa"

Maura se ruborizó por el cumplido. Jane enmarcó la cara de Maura entre sus manos y la besó con dulzura mientras deslizaba las manos por su cuello y por sus hombros acariciándola hasta que alcanzó sus manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas. Cuando las piernas de Maura chocaron contra la cama, Jane aprovechó la cercanía para deslizar las manos hasta los lados de su amante, acariciándola antes de arrodillándose para quitarle la braguita que se interponía en su camino. Acarició suavemente las piernas de Maura, mientras se incorporaba, empujándola suavemente para que cayera sobre la cama. Maura sonrió satisfecha al observar la urgencia con la que Jane se deshacía de su propia ropa, casi como si le quemara. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Maura la recorrió de arriba abajo, admirando un cuerpo terso de piel morena envuelto únicamente en un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior negra. Maura se mordió el labio excitada. Jane Rizzoli tenía un cuerpo para el pecado. Sin perder el tiempo, Jane se deslizó sobre ella, continuando el recorrido de su cuerpo donde lo había interrumpido. Acarició el cuello con su nariz hasta llegar a las clavículas, recorriéndolas, cubriéndolas de pequeños besos.

Acarició suavemente sus pechos con la palma de la mano, extendiendo los dedos para cubrirlos por completo. Los apretó suavemente mientras juntaba los dedos hasta apresar el pezón entre ellos, pellizcándolo delicadamente. Maura suspiró estimulada por la caricia. Contenta de verla disfrutar, Jane bajó la cabeza, atrapando el pezón entre sus dientes y tiró de él con suavidad. Se vio recompensada con un gemido de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo como un rayo. Lo lamió varias veces, apenas rozándolo con la lengua, viendo como se endurecía cada vez más. Una vez húmedo, sopló suavemente sobre él. Atrapó el otro pezón entre el índice y el pulgar y tiró suavemente de él. Maura enredó los puños en las sábanas, notando como la tensión crecía dentro de ella cada vez más. Jane empezó a descender por su vientre, cubriéndola de besos y caricias. Maura arqueó la espalda impaciente. Cada segundo que pasaba necesitaba más, más y más. Y Jane estaba torturándola con esa deliciosa lentitud. Cuando por fin creyó que iba a conseguir lo que necesitaba, Jane desvió la trayectoria de sus besos, continuando hasta llegar a las caderas. Con suavidad le separó las piernas, accediendo a la parte interior de los muslos. Aquellas caricias, tan cerca de donde las necesitaba, incendiaron su deseo. Maura suplicó frustrada "Jane… Por favor" Jane nunca había oído nada más erótico en su vida. Separando los pliegues húmedos, lamió suavemente el clítoris, de arriba a abajo, despacio, sin apartar los ojos de Maura. Cada vez que su lengua lo rozaba, se veía recompensada con un gemido de placer. Estaba segura que nunca se cansaría de aquel sonido. Aumentando el ritmo, cambio la dirección de la lengua, estimulándola sin descanso. Se maravilló al notarla tan húmeda. Despacio, con delicadeza, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, sin apenas resistencia. Maura emitió un gritito de satisfacción. Jane empezó a mover el dedo, sacándolo e introduciéndolo despacio. A continuación introdujo un segundo dedo. Maura la recompensó "Oooh… sii-í" Levantó la vista y quedó fascinada por la expresión de puro placer que cubría su rostro. Empezó a doblar los dedos dentro de ella, alcanzando su punto G con ese gesto. Repitió la cadencia de movimientos una y otra vez sin descanso, hasta que notó como se cerraba alrededor de sus dedos. De pronto, Maura se estremeció, gimiendo su nombre con fuerza. Jane continuó acariciándola, esta vez más lentamente, acompañándola mientras se recuperaba.

Jane colocó a su lado, besándole cariñosamente el hombro "Eres sublime Maura"

Recuperándose poco a poco del orgasmo que acababa de disfrutar, Maura deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos hasta que alcanzó su destino. Con la palma de la mano rozándole el clítoris en cada penetración, introdujo primero un dedo dentro de Jane. Animada por la lubricación que encontró, seguidamente añadió otro dedo al movimiento, aumentando el ritmo de entradas y salidas. Jane cerró los ojos, concentrada en la sensación que crecía cada vez más y más rápido. Estaba a punto de alcanzar del orgasmo, no necesitaba mucho más. Cada vez que la había besado, cada vez que la había lamido, cada gemido que le había provocado la habían excitado más y más. Sentirla dentro de ella era la culminación que necesitaba. Maura giró la mano para acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar a la vez que le mordía delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Como si una descarga eléctrica la atravesara, Jane alcanzó el éxtasis. Agotada y satisfecha, cogió una manta que había a los pies de la cama y cubriéndolas con ella, rodeó el cuerpo de Maura con sus brazos y se quedó dormida.

-R&I-

Cuando se despertó, Maura intentó levantarse de la cama pero el brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura se lo impidió.

"Jane, tengo que irme" le susurró

Jane la estrechó más, sin abrir los ojos "No"

Maura rió ante aquello "¿Cómo que no? Tengo que volver a casa"

"No, hoy tenemos el día libre. Todavía es temprano. Vuelve a dormirte" Nunca hubiera imaginado que Jane fuera de las que les gustaba acurrucarse. La calidez que irradiaba era reconfortante. Maura se acomodó en el hueco que había entre sus cuerpos y lentamente volvió a dormirse.

-R&I-

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez esa mañana, descubrió que Jane ya no estaba en la cama. Vio una toalla y camiseta limpia sobre su ropa. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso la camiseta que Jane le había dejado. Era lo suficientemente larga para no necesitar llevar nada más. Descalza bajó al piso de abajo donde encontró a Jane en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. El aroma de café recién hecho impregnaba el ambiente. Vio que la mesa que había cerca de los ventanales estaba repleta de mil y un platos distintos. Jane se lo aclaró "No sabía que te gusta desayunar, así que he preparado un poco de todo. Tienes macedonia de frutas, tostadas, zumos, tortitas, cereales, huevos" Sirvió dos tazas de café y se encaminó a la mesa. Maura la siguió asombrada.

Empezaron a desayunar en silencio, sin saber que decir. Jane parecía distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos "Maura respecto a lo de anoche, no me gustaría que.."

Maura notó un nudo en garganta que le impedía respirar "No tienes que darme explicaciones. Nadie tiene por que saberlo. Podemos volver a la normalidad, como si esto no hubiera pasado"

"¿Qué?" Jane la miró confundida

"¿No es eso lo que te preocupaba?"

"No, claro que no. Iba a decirte justamente lo contrario. No quiero que esto sea una aventura de una noche. Quiero más. Quiero poder besarte cada día y quiero poder estar contigo sin tener que buscar excusas. Te quiero en mi vida, Maura"

En ese momento, el timbre las interrumpió "debe ser el portero con el periódico y el correo"

Jane abrió la puerta sin preguntar "Gracias Paul, que haría yo sin…. Madre"

Angela Rizzoli estaba más sorprendida que su hija. Allí, desayunado con el pelo mojado y luciendo únicamente una de las camisetas de su hija, se encontró con Maura Isles.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Jane intentó interponerse entre Maura y su madre pero no tuvo éxito. Angela Rizzoli miró a su hija con timidez "¿llego en un mal momento?"

Aquella no era la manera que hubiera preferido para que su madre se enterara pero tampoco se avergonzaba. Estaba orgullosa de la mujer que había sentada en su mesa "Claro que no. Íbamos a empezar a desayunar. ¿te apetece un café?"

La mujer asintió satisfecha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía momentos así con su hija. Poco a poco se habían ido distanciando y las dos eran demasiado orgullosas para dar el primer paso. Realmente Maura Isles había cambiado a su hija. Mientras Jane le servía el café, fue a sentarse junto a la otra mujer "Bueno días Maura"

Sintiendo como una ola de calor le subía por el cuello, Maura saludó educadamente "Buenos días señora Rizzoli"

Jane se sentó junto a Maura "¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?"

Angela tomó un sorbo de café "Quería felicitarte por el contrato con Hunt Media. Ha sido un éxito. Enhorabuena Jane" La mujer miró a Maura incómoda. "También quería felicitarte por como manejaste a Rachel Hunt. Has demostrado ser profesional y responsable. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

Jane se puso a la defensiva "No era necesario que te molestaras. Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo"

Su madre se movió incómoda en la silla "De todos modos, quería que lo supieras. Estoy muy contenta de ver como has cambiado Jane" Intentó pasar a un tema más seguro "Hablando de otra cosa, Frankie se marcha esta tarde a Nueva York y he quedado con él en el club. ¿Comerás con nosotros?"

Jane miró a Maura "Claro. ¿Te apetece comer con nosotros Maura?" Cada minuto que pasaba Angela Rizzoli era más consciente de la influencia que ejercía aquella mujer en su hija. Dio las gracias por ello.

Por su parte, Maura estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con que Jane la había incluido en su vida. Apenada tuvo que rechazar la propuesta "Lo siento mucho pero esta tarde llegan los de la mudanza con el resto de mis cosas. Además, quiero revisar unas notas sin falta para mañana"

"Al menos déjame acompañarte a casa" Jane quería alargar ese momento lo máximo posible. Parecía que si la dejaba marchar todo volvería a ser como antes y después de haber saboreado esa felicidad estaba segura que no podría vivir con menos. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable.

-R&I-

El chófer las estaba esperando en la puerta del edificio. Maura le dio las señas de su casa y se pusieron en camino. Cuando llegaron allí, Jane bajó del coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta "¿Te veo mañana en la oficina?"

Maura le dio un tierno beso en los labios "Por supuesto"

La señora Rizzoli contempló la escena desde el vehículo. Cuando Jane volvió se pusieron en marcha. Ambas mujeres estuvieron en silencio hasta que la mayor se sinceró "Jane, Maura no es como tus otras aventuras. No puedes jugar con ella"

"Me alegra ver que siempre piensas lo mejor de mí. No necesito que me digas lo valiosa que es Maura. Ya lo se. Lo supe desde el primer día que la conocí. Y también se que es distinta a las demás. Ninguna se puede comprar con ella, por eso la quiero en mi vida. Y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga"

-R&I-

Al día siguiente, Jane llegó antes de lo habitual al trabajo. Sonrío al pensar como había cambiado su vida. Antes, ni se hubiera planteado ese tipo de compromisos. Nunca veía más de dos o tres veces a la misma mujer y ni se le pasaba por la cabeza pasar la noche entera con ellas. En cambio con Maura, anhelaba su compañía deseaba estar cerca de ella. Y no sólo porque era la mujer más sensual del mundo si no porque junto a ella se sentía invencible, capaz de enfrentarse a todo si ella estaba a su lado.

Saludó a Megan cuando llegó a su despacho "Buenos días Megan"

La secretaria bromeó con ella "¿Buenos días Megan? ¿Qué ha pasado con "estás encantadora" o "me encanta tener una secretaria tan atractiva" o "no se porqué no me das una oportunidad de hacerte feliz"?"

Jane se rió. Megan era una buena amiga. Había estado a su lado en los malos momentos así que era justo compartir con ella los buenos también "Esos días de gloria se han acabado" Apoyó la cadera en la esquina del escritorio "Desde ahora soy mujer de una sola mujer"

Megan estudió detenidamente las palabras. Viendo la seriedad que había tras la mueca de diversión de su amiga, asintió complacida "No me lo puedo creer! Por fin! ¿Y quién es la increíble mujer que ha conseguido el milagro?"

La sonrisa de Jane se agrandó al pensar en Maura "Ya la conoces"

Megan frunció el ceño, pensativa. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la conclusión acertada "Nooo"

Jane asintió sonriendo abiertamente "Sí"

"Madre mía Jane! No me lo puedo creer. Me encanta. Me parece que es la mujer perfecta para ti"

Con un guiño travieso, bromeó "Puedo asegurarte que sí"

Megan la golpeó juguetona en la brazo "Eres incorregible"

"Hablando de Maura. Voy a ir saludarla"

Megan se rio a carcajadas "Sí que te gusta sí. ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que vería el día en que Jane Rizzoli se convertiría en una acosadora"

Mientras salía de" allí se defendió "Tu lo llamas acoso. Yo lo llamo seducción. Somos como dos polos opuestos que se atraen irremediablemente"

-R&I-

La secretaria de Maura le confirmó que su jefa había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos. Todavía no había abierto su maletín cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Una sensual voz ronca la saludó "Bueno días, Maura"

Maura todavía no sabía que terreno estaba pisando con Jane. Estaba claro que no tenía problemas en que su madre conociera su relación pero no estaba tan segura de cómo quería manejar el asunto en la oficina. Siendo sincera, ella tampoco estaba demasiado segura al respecto. Había trabajado mucho para que alguien pudiera pensar que se acostaba con Jane por interés. Decidió optar por un tono informal "Jane, buenos días ¿necesitas algo?"

"No, sólo quería verte"

Maura se rio "Hace menos de 12 horas que nos vimos"

Jane se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo "Demasiado tiempo" La besó con dulzura, saboreando el tacto de sus labios, la forma perfecta en que se amoldaban a los suyos.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que desde la puerta, Garrett Fairfield observaba furioso la escena "Maura!" Ambas mujeres se separaron bruscamente. Viendo la furia en los ojos de Garrett, Jane empujó a Maura detrás de ella "¿Por eso llevas evitándome todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué estabas revolcándote con ella?"

Sin levantar la voz Jane le advirtió " Cuidado Garrett"

Fuera de sí, Garrett se encaró con Jane "¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que te importa? Todos sabemos que te divertirás con ella un tiempo y cuando de aburras la dejarás de lado y pasarás a la siguiente que te llame la atención"

Maura sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ella también había pensado en eso alguna vez. Cuando se sentía insegura, cuando se daba cuenta de que ella y Jane pertenecían a mundos diferentes pensaba que quizá sólo fuera un capricho, un reto para ella.

Garrett escupió las palabras con desprecio "No vale la pena, te lo digo yo. No es más que una calientabraguetas" Se dirigió a Maura con rabia "¿Creíste que acostándote con la hija de la dueña ibas a tener más posibilidades de ascender? Eres una.. una…"

Sin perder los nervios, Jane se encaró con él hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron. Sin levantar la voz, fría como el hielo, lo amenazó "Vuelve a levantarle la voz, vuelve a hablarle de esa manera y te juro por Dios que acabaré contigo"

En ese momento Garrett se acobardó. Conocía a Jane Rizzoli demasiado bien para saber que bajo esa fachada de despreocupación se escondía una mujer decidida e implacable con sus adversarios "¿Me estás amenazando?"

Jane lo miró a los ojos, furiosa "Con cada una de mis palabras"


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Garrett salió del despacho dando un portazo. Jane se dio la vuelta, buscando a Maura "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí" Jane la abrazó y pudo notar como temblaba. Garrett Fairfield era un maldito cabrón. Sólo un imbécil podía pensar algo así de Maura.

"No quiero verlo cerca de ti. No me fio de él" La expresión que había visto en los ojos de Garrett le había puesto la piel de gallina "Necesito hablar con mi madre. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

"Jane tranquila. Estoy bien" al ver la preocupación en su rostro le estrechó las manos intentando reconfortarla "De verdad"

"Bien. Si Garrett vuelve a molestarte quiero que me llames" Ver a Jane tan preocupada por ella la calmó. Cada vez estaba más segura de lo importante que era para Jane. Poco a poco comenzaba a creerse que Jane Rizzoli podía estar enamorándose de ella.

-R&I-

Después de dejar a Maura, Jane se dirigió hacia el despacho de su madre. Hacia tiempo que la relación entre ellas era distante, quizás porque las dos eran igual de orgullosas y cabezotas pero estaba dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda. La rabia en los ojos de Garrett la había inquietado. Conocía demasiado bien a aquel tipo. Era rencoroso, vengativo y cruel. Y la larga historia de desprecio y enemistad que había entre ellos no ayudaba a suavizar la situación. Le preocupaba que decidiera utilizar a Maura para vengarse de ella.

Saludándola brevemente, Jane le preguntó a la secretaria de su madre "Buenos días Anne, ¿está mi madre?"

"Sí, justamente ahora acaba de llegar" Decidida, sin esperar nada más, Jane entró en el despacho.

Angela Rizzoli se sorprendió al ver a su hija. No era frecuente en Jane ir a verla. Normalmente era su secretaría la que hacía las gestiones. "Jane"

Jane no perdió el tiempo en palabras vacías "Quiero a Garrett Fairfield fuera de aquí. No quiero que esté cerca de Maura ni un segundo más"

Angela la miró evaluadora "No puedo permitir que tus odios personales interfieran en el funcionamiento de la empresa"

Jane empezaba a perder la paciencia. Estaba harta de que su madre siempre pensara lo peor de ella "Maldita sea! No se trata de mí. Me importa una mierda lo que Garrett diga o piense de mí. La que me preocupa es Maura. Garrett la ha amenazado y no pienso permitirlo. Es una lacra para la compañía y lo sabes. Trata mal a los empleados, es prepotente con nuestros socios y desde que él está al mando, los beneficios han caído en picado. Incluso me atrevería a afirmar que te está robando" cansada de discutir con ella, se encaminó hacia la puerta, desde donde añadió "Y si tanto te preocupa el mezclar las opiniones personales con las profesionales, deberías haberme dado la vicepresidencia. Cualquiera sabe que estoy mucho mejor preparada y soy más eficiente que ese imbécil. Y voy a librarme de él con tu ayuda o sin ella"

Con la puerta abierta, Anne había escuchado toda la conversación. Quería a su amiga pero en ese momento entendía a Jane. A ella también le daba mala espina Garrett Fairfield. Y coincidía en que Jane era mucho más válida para el puesto que él. Cuando Jane salió furiosa del despacho intentó hablar con ella "Jane, espera, espera!" No tuvo suerte. Jane no se detuvo.

"Anne!" la llamó Angela segundos después. No le dio tiempo ni a cruzar la puerta. En cuanto la vio, Angela le indicó con precisión lo que quería "Llama a Vince Korsak. Dile que quiero verlo ahora. No me importa si está reunido y si tiene la agenda completa. Lo quiero aquí dentro de 5 minutos" Ante aquella orden tajante, Anne se dispuso a hacer lo que le había pedido. Respetaba los motivos de su amiga, ella también sabía que Jane podía dar mucho más, ser mucho mejor. Últimamente había empezado a ver destellos de esa Jane que se escondía detrás de aquella fachada. Lo único que pedía es que aquello no abriera una brecha irreparable entre madre e hija.

-R&I-

"Megan, libera mi agenda y llama a Korsak y a Frost. Diles que no hay nada más importante hoy que esta reunión"

"¿Cuál es la urgencia?" preguntó la secretaria extrañada

"De una vez por todas voy a hacer lo que se espera de mí"

-R&I-

Sin darles tiempo a sentarse, Jane les informó de sus intenciones "No pienso soportar más a ese imbécil de Garrett Fairfield. Lo quiero fuera de aquí. De una vez por todas y cuanto antes mejor"

Korsak y Frost intercambiaron una mirada de ansiedad. No era muy frecuente ver a Jane preocupada. Korsak se atrevió a preguntar "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Ha entrado en la oficina de Maura y nos ha sorprendido besándonos. Se ha puesto como un loco y la ha amenazado"

"Espera.. espera.. espera ¿os estabais besando?" preguntó Korsak sorprendido. La última noticia que tenía era que Jane y Maura apenas se soportaban. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello? Miró a Frost buscando una aclaración pero el otro sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Sí… besándonos. Céntrate Korsak. ¿Qué podemos hacer para librarnos de él?"

Frost fue el primero en sugerir una solución "Habla con tu madre. Como presidenta de la compañía ella puede destituirlo"

Jane la descartó al instante "Deja a mi madre fuera de esto. Siguiente opción"

Korsak le ofreció la alternativa "Al absorber Hunt Media, el capital de RizzCorp se ha incrementado y con él el número de acciones. Aunque tú, Frankie y tu madre continuáis teniendo la mayoría de las acciones, tu madre ya no es la accionista mayoritaria"

Esa idea le parecía mejor "¿Qué pasa con las otras acciones?"

"Las tiene Richard Hunt" le informó Korsak

Jane se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosa. Aquello iba a retrasar sus planes "Maldita sea! Rachel comentó que tenían que ir a Londres unos días y no vuelven hasta mañana" Se acercó a la puerta para darle las órdenes precisas a su secretaria "Megan, comunícate con el despacho Richard Hunt. Dile que quiero hablar con él cuanto antes. No me importa a que hora sea, para él estoy disponible en cualquier momento. Dile que Jane Rizzoli necesita pedirle un favor. Llama a Frankie y dile que me llame lo antes posible"

-R&I-

Jane se pasó toda la mañana y toda la tarde revisando informe tras informe. Necesitaba tener toda la información detallada. Si iba a pedirle a Richard Hunt que la apoyara en su intento de conseguir la presidencia de RizzCorp, necesitaba presentarle un proyecto viable. Conocía bien a aquel hombre. La única manera de conseguirlo era ofrecerle una oferta mejor que la que tenía ahora. Y para ello tenía que demostrar la nefasta gestión de Garrett y sus intentos por robar fondos de la empresa. Además, debía presentarle un proyecto con el que cubrir esas pérdidas en el mínimo tiempo posible. Por suerte, Korsak y Frost sabían perfectamente que tenían que hacer y su hermano le había confirmado que podía contar con su apoyo incondicional.

Ya era de noche cuando decidió parar. Estaba agotada y empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Estaba hambrienta y no había visto a Maura en todo el día. Cogió la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y fue a buscarla. Debía de ser muy tarde, porque no se encontró con nadie por los pasillos. Se preguntó si Maura se habría ido también. Cuando vio luz en su despacho sonrió. Maura estaba tan absorta en los papeles que estaba estudiando que no se percató de su presencia. Jane aprovechó aquellos momentos para observarla. Le encantaba la forma en que jugaba con su pelo cuando estaba concentrada o como se mordía el labio frustrada cuando había algo que se le resistía. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa y nunca había oído nada más delicioso que los suaves suspiros de satisfacción que conseguía provocarle cuando la llevaba al orgasmo. Jane carraspeó incómoda. Si continuaba por ese camino era ella la que iba a empezar a gemir.

Maura levantó la vista, atraía por el ronco sonido "Jane, no te había visto"

Jane la miró con ternura "Estaba entretenida mirándote"

"¿Has visto algo que te guste?" Maura bromeó con ella, recordando la escena del restaurante. Notó como se le aceleraba el pulso

Jane asintió "Todo" Maura se ruborizó. Cuando Jane la miraba de ese modo, le encendía la piel, la hacía querer explorar el lado sensual que tenía dormido " Pero antes me gustaría invitarte a cenar"

Maura la miró con tristeza "No puedo. Tengo que terminar estos informes para mañana."

"Vengaaa. Seguro que puedes escaparte para cenar. Podemos pedir comida para llevar y cenar en casa. Hasta te ayudaré a terminar ese dichoso informe" Jane le suplicó con un mohín

Maura se acercó a ella y le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndola hasta que sus frentes se tocaron "Ahora más que nunca no puedo permitírmelo. No quiero que nadie cuestione mi trabajo ni mi relación contigo ¿lo entiendes verdad?"

Jane se suspiró "sí, claro que lo entiendo" Le dio un inocente beso en los labios "De todos modos, puedes llamarme cuando acabes. Te esperaré despierta"

Maura sonrió "Acabaré muy tarde"

Jane volvió a besarla. La había echado de menos todo el día "Dormir está sobrevalorado"

-R&I-

Maura sonrió al oír la puerta "Ya te he dicho que necesito acabar esto. Y si continúas interrumpiéndome nunca voy a conseguirlo. Cuanto antes lo acabe antes podremos ir a casa"

"Vaya! Es una pena pero creo que tu amante ya se ha ido" Maura se quedó petrificada al oír la voz de Garrett Fairfield


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Le pidió a Paolo que le elaborara un menú con los platos más exquisitos de la carta y, recordando que Maura prefería beber vino, le pidió al maître que le seleccionara el mejor de la bodega. Pacientemente esperó a que acabaran de prepararle la cesta con la cena. De algo tenía que servir ser la dueña del mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Así que si Maura no podía ir a cenar, la cena tendría que ir a Maura. Sonrió al pensar en como poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, Maura había transformado su vida por completo. No le hubiera costado demasiado esfuerzo encontrar a alguien con quien salir a cenar, incluso alguna de sus antiguas amantes hubiera estado más que disponible para echar un polvo rápido mientras esperaba a que Maura terminara de trabajar pero no le apetecía estar con nadie más. Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos es que se dieran prisa en tener lista su comanda para volver cuanto antes a la oficina y poder verla de nuevo. Aquello le provocó cosquillas en el estómago, como siempre ante la expectativa de estar con ella. Y por culpa del imbécil de Garrett había estado tan ocupada todo el día que no había podido escaparse ni un segundo para verla.

-R&I-

"Garrett… No sabía que todavía estabas aquí" Maura intentó transmitir una tranquilidad que no sentía. Al mirar a Garrett a los ojos no vio rastro de la cordialidad que otras veces había creído ver en ellos. Ahora lo único que veía en ellos era locura y crispación. Asustada, se levantó rápidamente intentando alcanzar la puerta pero él se lo impidió. La cogió del brazo con fuerza, empujándola contra la pared "No claro que no lo sabías ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? Ahora sólo tienes ojos para tu amante, ¿verdad? ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Por eso me has ignorado todo este tiempo?" Le apretó con fuerza la mano, haciéndole daño mientras sentía la otra de subiéndole por la pierna, manoseándola. Quiso gritar Garrett se lo impidió.

"No te molestes. Estamos solos" Continuó tocándola con brusquedad. El odio que transmitían sus palabras la sobrecogió "Toda mi vida he estado a la sombra de Jane. Y cuando su madre me dio la vicepresidencia y vi como te miraba pensé que por fin iba a conseguir ganarla en algo. Pero tú decidiste ignorarme y al final caíste en sus brazos. Pero bueno, no importa. De un modo u otro tendré por fin la oportunidad de cobrarme todos las humillaciones que he tenido que soportar estos años" En esos momentos, Maura estaba aterrorizada. Pensó en Jane, en su sonrisa, en como la hacía sentir con sólo mirarla. Empezó a llorar. ¿Cómo iba a contarle aquello? De repente, notó como el cuerpo de Garrett se apartaba bruscamente del suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio en el suelo. "Este ha sido el peor error de tu vida cabrón" La voz de Jane era fría, tensa. La miró a los ojos y se estremeció al ver tanto odio en ellos.

Garrett empezó a gimotear desde el suelo "No… no es lo que parece. Ella es la que me ha llamado"

"¿Estás loco? Está aterrorizada hijo de puta" en ese punto Jane estaba gritando. El miedo le atenazaba los músculos, le hacía latir el corazón desenfrenado y apenas le dejaba respirar con normalidad "Te juro por Dios que no voy a descansar hasta convertir tu vida en un infierno"

"Jane! Jane! ¿Qué ocurre?" Vince Korsak apareció de repente, jadeando por la carrera. Se había quedado hasta tarde intentando planificar todo lo necesario para que Jane pudiera llevar a cabo su objetivo. Cuando por fin había decidido irse a casa e iba de camino al ascensor había oído los gritos. Enseguida reconoció la voz de Jane y sin pensárselo dos veces acudió rápidamente. Jane era la persona más serena que conocía; si estaba gritando de esa manera algo serio debía estar ocurriendo.

"Korsak!" Vince pudo ver la ansiedad en la mirada de Jane. Se sorprendió al ver a Garrett Fairfield en el suelo. De repente se dio cuenta que Maura estaba detrás de Jane. Vio el miedo en sus ojos "¿Qué ocurre Jane?"

"Este indeseable estaba propasándose con Maura. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo él …" El nudo que se le formó en la garganta le impidió continuar. En su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Jane se encaminó hacia Garrett. Korsak la detuvo antes de que llegara a él "Maura ¿estás bien?" le preguntó inquieto

Maura asintió despacio y dirigiéndose a Jane le suplicó "Sólo quiero irme a casa Jane"

La desesperación que oyó en su voz le partió el alma. En esos momentos sería capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos "Ya mismo nos vamos. Vince, voy a llevar a Maura a casa. Espérate con esta rata hasta que llegue la policía"

Korsak miró a Garrett con desprecio "No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de que éste no se mueva de aquí."

-R&I-

Jane no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto. Maura podía ver la tensión con que apretaba el volantes, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo "¿Jane?"

Jane no se atrevió a mirarla "Lo siento mucho Maura. Nunca debí ponerte en esa situación. Por mi culpa Garrett hubiera podido…"

Maura le puso la mano en la rodilla "Jane, no es culpa tuya. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no quiero pensar que hubiera podido pasar"

Por fin habían llegado a la casa de Maura. Aparcó en uno de los espacios libres y detuvo el motor. Mirándola a los ojos le confesó "Maura, haría cualquier cosa por ti"

"Entonces quédate conmigo esta noche"

-R&I-

Mientras Jane le preparaba una infusión para ayudarla a dormir, Maura se dio un baño caliente para relajarse. Necesitaba quitarse cualquier rastro de Garrett de encima. Después de ponerse ropa cómoda se reunió con Jane en la cocina. Jane le acercó la taza con la infusión caliente. Cuando se la terminó, Maura dejó la taza vacía en el fregadero y se acercó a Jane "Estoy cansada. ¿Te importa si nos acostamos ya?" Jane asintió servicial "Claro, como que quieras"

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Jane se quitó los pantalones y la camisa. Vestida sólo con la camiseta y el bóxer se acostó al lado de Maura. Sin saber que le hacía falta a Maura en esos momentos, se limitó a mirar al techo, los brazos quietos a los lados, sin arriesgarse a moverse. Viendo que Jane no se atrevía a tocarla, Maura le pidió lo que necesitaba "Jane, ¿puedes abrazarme?"

"Claro" Nerviosa, rodeó la cintura de Maura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, acomodando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Inconscientemente, empezó a dibujar trazos aleatorios en el dorso de la mano de Maura. El cansancio se unió con aquellas caricias relajantes y poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose de ella. Antes de quedarse dormida, Jane llamó su atención "Maura"

Somnolienta, Maura sólo masculló "¿ummm?"

Jane le susurró con ternura "Te quiero"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Perdón por la tardanza. Las musas me habían abandonado pero por suerte parece que han vuelto por Navidad **____** Aunque la historia se va acabando, un par de ideas nuevas empiezan a rondarme la cabeza. Así que nuevos fics están a la vuelta de la esquina **___

_**Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a las que capítulo tras capítulo dedicáis un minuto a dejar un comentario. Gracias, gracias, gracias! **_

**18**

Jane se despertó al notar el espacio vacío junto a ella. Medio dormida se incorporó y escudriñó la habitación en busca de Maura. Al no encontrarla, se levantó de la cama y fue en su búsqueda. La encontró sentada en uno de los bancos bajo el ventanal del salón, abrazándose las piernas, la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó hasta ella, le tocó suavemente el hombro, sobresaltándola.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte" se disculpó Jane. Observó con preocupación la sombra oscura que tenía bajo los ojos. Estaba claro que Maura no había dormido toda la noche. Maldijo a Garrett Fairfield por enésima vez. Maldito cabrón!

Maura suspiró cansada "No es culpa tuya. No podía dormir y viene aquí para no molestarte. Me habré quedado adormilada sin darme cuenta"

Jane se sentó en el hueco que había frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas "No me habrías molestado Maura. Pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Nunca lo olvides"

Maura la miró agradecida, aunque sabía que podía contar con ella, en ese momento más que nunca necesitaba oírla decir esas palabras "¿Qué va a pasar ahora Jane? Con Garrett, con la empresa, con nosotras"

Jane le apretó las manos, intentando tranquilizarla. Le rompía el corazón verla así "Ahora iba a llamar a Korsak para preguntarle. Antes de marcharnos anoche le di instrucciones minuciosas para que llamara a mi abogado. Él es uno de los mejores del país y a estas alturas ya se habrá encargado de todo. Garrett Fairfield no volverá a pisar RizzCorp ni ninguna otra empresa que tenga relación con nosotros. Cuando acabe con él deseará no haber nacido" suspiró para continuar "en cuanto a la empresa, las cosas van a cambiar"

Maura sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Bajó la mirada apenada "Lo entiendo, se que conseguí el trabajo gracias a Garret y que no tengo la experiencia necesaria para estar en la junta directiva. Quizás pueda volver a mi antiguo puesto en Chicago"

Jane le soltó las manos y con delicadeza le levantó el mentón para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos "No voy a permitir que me dejes Maura. Ahora que se la felicidad que puedo alcanzar a tu lado no puedes pedirme que vuelva a vivir sin ti. Cuando he dicho que las cosas iban a cambiar en la empresa me refería a que voy a disputarle a mi madre el control de RizzCorp. Si consigo el apoyo de Richard Hunt, le arrebataré la presidencia de la compañía a mi madre"

Maura la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos "Jane! ¿Por qué?"

Sin temor a ser sincera con ella, suficientemente valiente para abrirle su corazón, Jane se confesó "Por ti, porque desde que te conozco quiero ser mejor para poder ser la mujer que mereces tener a tu lado. Porque se que puedo hacerme cargo de la empresa y se que puedo hacerlo bien. Pero sobre todo, porque cuando le pedía ayuda para librarme de Garrett no me hizo caso"

"Jane no quisiera que por mi culpa perdieras la relación con tu madre. No me lo perdonaría"

"No por tu culpa, Maura sino gracias a ti. Te lo dije anoche y te lo vuelvo a repetir: Te quiero. Y por ti estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo y a todos"

Maura se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, apresándola entre su cuerpo y el ventanal. Incapaz de resistirse, Jane tomó a Maura por la cintura y la acomodó en su regazo. Jamás en su vida había experimentado una sensación mejor que tenerla en sus brazos. Ambas mujeres cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de un beso dulce, tierno, destinado a transmitir todo el amor que sentían en ese momento "Yo también te quiero Jane"

-R&I-

Cuando Jane llegó esa mañana a la oficina, Megan la interrogó antes incluso de darle los buenos días "Jane, ¿cómo está Maura? Todo el mundo habla de lo mismo. Menudo cabrón! Ojalá se pudra"

"Está bien, gracias Megan. Sólo necesita un par de días para tranquilizarse. Acabo de hablar con Julian y me ha confirmado que se encargará de que caiga todo el peso de la ley sobre él. Por mi parte, no descansaré hasta conseguir destruir todo por lo que ha luchado. Cuando acabe con él, no habrá lugar en la tierra donde pueda esconderse"

Viéndola tan nerviosa, Megan le preguntó "¿Y tú como estás?"

"Ahora mejor pero anoche estuve a punto de matarlo con mis propias manos. Nunca en mi vida he pasado tanto miedo Meg"

"Gracias a Dios, llegaste a tiempo y no ocurrió algo irreparable" intentando levantarle el ánimo a su amiga la tanteó "¿Ya le has dicho que la quieres?

Viendo como su amiga asentía, Megan sonrió "Bien, me alegro que por ti Jane. Me alegro de que por fin encontraras a la mujer de tu vida. Y estoy feliz que no hayas tenido miedo a decírselo. Estoy segura que Maura se lo merece"

Jane se lo confirmó sin dudar "Maura se lo merece todo. Por cierto, ¿sabes si Korsak ha conseguido hablar con la oficina de Richard Hunt?"

"Sí, ahora mismo acabo de dejarte la carpeta con toda la información que me ha pasado su secretaria. Creo que son buenas noticias"

Jane asintió complacida. Cogiendo la lista de mensajes se encaminó hacia su despacho "Perfecto. Por favor Mega, llama a Anne y concierta una cita con mi madre para esta tarde. Dile que no me importa esperar pero que necesito hablar con ella sin falta hoy"

-R&I-

Unas horas más tarde, Jane se presentó en el despacho de la presidenta de la compañía "Anne, tengo una cita con mi madre ahora. Necesito tratar con ella un tema importante"

"Si, te está esperando. Adelante"

Jane tocó a la puerta respetuosamente a pesar de saber que su madre estaba esperándola. Esperó a que le diera permiso antes de pasar "¿Tienes un minuto madre?"

Angela Rizzoli cerró el ordenador y le dedicó toda su atención "Por supuesto. Siéntate Jane. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Jane se sentó pero le resultó imposible acomodarse en la silla. A pesar de todo, era un golpe duro el que estaba a punto de asestarle a su madre "Richard Hunt acaba de confirmarme que apoyará mi solicitud para controlar RizzCorp. Junto con sus votos y los de Frankie tengo la mayoría necesaria para lograr la presidencia de la corporación"

Su madre sonrió "Estoy orgullosa de ti Jane" Estaba maravillada por la forma en que su hija había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Ahora veía en ella a una ejecutiva eficiente y responsable, a una persona seria y discreta, a una mujer enamorada. Se alegraba de que por fin Jane hubiera encontrado a la mujer perfecta para ella.

"¿Te parece bien que te dispute el control de la empresa?" le preguntó Jane sorprendida. No había imaginado que su madre reaccionaría así ante aquella noticia. A fin de cuentas, ella había alzado esa compañía desde la nada. En parte sentía como si estuviera quitándole algo suyo.

Angela Rizzoli se recostó en la silla "¿Quién te crees que le explicó a Korsak como podías conseguir los votos necesarios para conseguir la presidencia?"


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Jane sorprendida

Angela Rizzoli se levantó de la silla y fue a sentarse en el asiento que había junto a su hija "Jane, cuando nombré a Garrett Fairfield director ejecutivo de RizzCorp eras irresponsable, irreverente y demasiado proclive a los escándalo as aventuras fáciles. Pero mírate ahora. Eres una mujer nueva, completamente diferente. Ahora estás más centrada en el trabajo, eres eficiente y responsable. Te has vuelto una mujer seria y discreta y desde que Maura Isles se presentó en tu despacho no he vuelto a verte mirar a otra mujer como la miras a ella"

Jane se quedó mirando a su madre, sin poder articular palabra por culpa del nudo que le atenazaba la garganta. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, llevaba toda su vida esperando oírle decir esas palabras

La mujer continuó "es por eso por lo que no será necesario esperar a la próxima junta. Vince tiene instrucciones de gestionar los trámites necesarios para hacer efectivo el traspaso cuanto antes. Si no surge ningún imprevisto, a final de mes estará todo listo"

"Madre, yo…. No se que decir" Jane estaba abrumada. Su madre estaba entregándole la compañía que tanto esfuerzo le había costado levantar.

"No tienes que decir nada. ¿Cómo está Maura? Ya me he enterado de lo ocurrido. Es una suerte que estuvieras aquí. Por supuesto, dile a Maura que cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesite. He dado instrucciones a mis abogados para que la representen en los tribunales. No podemos permitir que tipos de esa calaña salgan impunes. Además, mis contables han estado revisando las cuentas y tenías razón, Garrett ha estado robándonos sistemáticamente, incluso cuando trabajaba en Chicago. Después de que mis abogados acaben con él, va a pasarse mucho tiempo tras las rejas"

Jane la miró agradecida. Una extraña calidez le inundó el cuerpo. Hacía muchos años que no tenía una conversación tan cercana con su madre. La había echado de menos. Miró a su madre a los ojos antes de continuar, necesitaba transmitirle de todas las maneras posibles la sinceridad de su palabras "Respecto a Maura, creo que es una ejecutiva capaz y prometedora. No quiero que su relación conmigo pueda entorpecer su carrera en la compañía"

Angela probó a ponerle una mano sobre la rodilla de su hija, tranquilizadora. Se emocionó al ver que no hice ningún gesto de apartarse "Jane, Maura ha demostrado más que de sobra su valía. Cuando tú te hagas cargo de la presidencia, me gustaría que Maura ocupara el cargo de Garrett. Sé que hará un trabajo magnífico. Además, aunque se que tú nunca la menospreciarías ofreciéndole una trabajo sólo por tu relación con ella, también sé que ella nunca lo aceptaría si ese fuera el motivo. Créeme, todos sabemos lo valiosa que es Maura, no te preocupes"

"Bien, entonces voy a empezar a trabajar en ello. Si no te importa, me gustaría que fueras tú la que le presentara a Maura la nueva propuesta, estoy segura que lo agradecerá" Jane se levantó de la silla dispuesta a irse y su madre se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta pero de repente, sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó "Gracias mamá" Angela Rizzoli asintió, devolviéndole el abrazo agradecida. Había esperado mucho tiempo para oír a su hija volver a llamarla mamá. Nunca jamás había estado tan feliz como en aquel momento.

-R&I-

Después de hablar con su madre, Jane se encerró en su despacho. A pesar de todo, la empresa tenía que continuar funcionando y había muchos asuntos importantes que no podían esperar. Pero las palabras de su madre no paraban de volverle a la mente, una y otra vez. Era más que evidente para todo el mundo que Maura era la mujer perfecta para ella. Desde que la había conocido no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, la volvía loca. A su lado era capaz de experimentar deseo, frustración, alegría, celoso y todo ello en menos de un suspiro. Era capaz de reconocer su risa, se embobaba con el movimiento de sus caderas, era capaz de reconocer el ritmo de sus pisadas, podía alegrarle el día sólo con una sonrisa. De pronto, una idea empezó a tomar forma en su mente. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido nunca. Incapaz de concentrarse un minuto más, impaciente por volver a Maura resolvió marcharse a casa. Se despidió de Megan y llamó a Maura desde el ascensor. Sonrió instintivamente al oír su voz a través del teléfono "Hola, Maur ¿qué tal tu día?"

"_Bien, ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte Jane"_

"Te he echado de menos ¿te apetece ir a cenar?"

"_Claro. Llevo demasiado tiempo encerrada en casa. Me vendrá bien salir a despejarme" _

"Perfecto, podemos ir a un sitio nuevo que han abierto cerca de casa. El dueño es amigo mío. La comida es deliciosa y hay música en directo. Seguro que te gustará"

"_Me parece una idea fantástica ¿Me recoges en casa?"_

Previniendo el tiempo que necesitaría para poder llevar a cabo su plan, le contestó "En una hora estaré allí"

-R&I-

Maura la recibió con un beso. Jane sabía que nunca se cansaría de recibir aquellas muestras de afecto. Lo que no sabía es como había podido estar tanto tiempo sin ellas, sin Maura. Cariñosa, la estrechó contra su cuerpo "Te he echado de menos"

"Vaya, es la segunda vez que me lo dices en menos de una hora. Debe de ser verdad"

"Claro que lo es. Por tu culpa no he podido trabajar en toda la tarde, me tienes fascinada" bromeó Jane mientras se fundía en el abrazo.

"¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión con tu madre?" le preguntó interesada. Angela Rizzoli siempre la había tratado bien; no le gustaba nada pensar que por su culpa pudiera tener dificultades con su hija o con la empresa

"Bien, sorprendentemente bien. Me ha dicho que ha puesto el tema de Garrett en manos de sus abogados. Cuando acabemos con él, no va a pisar la calle en mucho tiempo" Jane notó como la otra mujer se relajaba entre sus brazos.

Esperanzada de que aquello pudiera evitar que Jane se enfrentara a su madre le preguntó "¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a disputarle ya la presidencia?"

"Eso a sido lo más sorprendente de todo. Fue mi madre la que le propuso a Korsak la idea. Al parecer por fin me he convertido en la mujer que ella esperaba que fuera" La volvió a atraer contra su cuerpo, ansiosa por volver a besarla, por notar su calor "Y todo gracias a ti"

"¿Ah, sí?" ronroneó Maura mientras le agarraba seductoramente las solapas de la chaquetas "¿Y como es eso?"

"Porque gracias a ti me he convertido en una mujer completamente nueva. En la cena del domingo se lo comunicaremos a los demás. Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo"

"Me encantará ser tu cita, Jane"

Jane se apartó de ella y Maura pudo ver el cambio repentino en su actitud. Era evidente que Jane se había puesto nerviosa. Estaba segura que Jane la quería, podía notarlo en la forma en que la miraba, en como la acariciaba incluso se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones antes. Quizás no quería poner etiquetas tan rápido a lo que había entre ellas, quizás necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa situación tan nueva para ella.

"Maura, es más que evidente para todos que me gustas, que me gustas mucho. Ahora que te he conocido sé que no podría vivir sin ti. Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si pudiera levantarme a tu lado y acostarme junto a ti todos los días de mi vida" Había pensado esperar hasta la cena, pero le resultó imposible. Incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, Jane sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y al abrirla Maura se quedó boquiabierta ante la joya que escondía. El anillo de platino incluía una gran diamante central rodeado por una hilera doble de diamantes más pequeños. Era una sortija exquisita. Viendo la cara de sorpresa de Maura, Jane cogió el anillo de la cajita y tomando la mano de Maura entre las suyas le preguntó "Maura Isles, me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo"


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

Demasiado emocionada para decir una palabra, Maura solo pudo asentir. Entusiasmada, Jane deslizó el anillo suavemente en su dedo anular "¿Si?" Cuando su futura esposa asintió de nuevo, Jane la tomó por la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas mientras la abrazaba. Estaba feliz. Cuando por fin la dejó en el suelo, Maura tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó con ternura. Separando sus labios escasos milímetros de los de Jane, todavía con los ojos cerrados le susurró "Jane"

Jane la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Distraída por el perfume de Maura y la calidez que traspasaba la ropa, su mente sólo tuvo la habilidad para formular un escueto ummm

"Creo que ya no quiero ir a cenar" Sin decir una palabra, Jane sonrió. Cada vez que la besaba, que la acariciaba, necesitaba más y más. Nunca tenía suficiente. Siempre estaba dispuesta, lista para ella. Con cuidado, la apoyó contra la pared y colocando su muslo entre las piernas de ella, empezó a moverlo adelante y atrás, provocando una fricción deliciosa. Maura apoyó la cabeza en la pared cerró los ojos, disfrutando del placentero cosquilleo que empezaba a formarse entre sus piernas. Despacio, Jane empezó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos intentaban desabrochar los botones de la camisa uno a uno "Te necesito tanto, Maura" le susurró desesperada. Cuando por fin acabó de desabotonar la prenda, deslizó sus manos por el vientre recién descubierto, y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo caliente de la mujer, deteniéndose en sus pechos, acariciándolos con las palmas. Maura gimió de placer. Notando como se endurecían los pezones, Jane bajó la cabeza y los lamió por encima de la tela. Mientras lo hacia, sus manos acariciaron la sensitiva piel sobre las clavículas, deslizando de la camisa sobre los hombros. Continuó su camino de besos, recorriendo la garganta hasta que alcanzó la suculenta boca, atrapando su labios entre los suyos, jugando con ellos con suavidad y ternura. Lentamente, empezó abrir la boca poco a poco, incitándola, introduciendo la lengua lentamente al principio, poco a poco más larga y profundamente. Mientras la besaba, recorrió la espada de Maura, acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Introduciendo sólo la punta de los dedos, la acarició mientras rodeaba la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella. Cuando alcanzó en botón del pantalón, lo desabrochó y aprovechó el espacio adicional para introducir la mano dentro de él. Pasando la mano por encima de la sensual prenda de lencería Jane empezó a acariciar el clítoris con movimientos suaves, acariciándola con suaves movimientos, tentándola. Ver como Maura se humedecía más y más, la estaba volviendo loca. Incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando Jane la acariciaba de aquel modo, Maura farfulló una pocas palabras entrecortadas "Jane… no… me… tortures… más" Incapaz de negarle lo que ella necesitaba con la misma urgencia, retiró la mano de dentro del pantalón y Maura gruñó insatisfecha. Pero pronto se vio recompensada con la caricia de los labios de Jane sobre su pecho y su vientre. Se arrodilló ante ella y con habilidad acabó de desabrochar el pantalón, bajándolo mientras acariciaba los muslos de la mujer en el camino. Rápidamente Maura se deshizo de la prenda sin miramientos, ansiosa por que Jane la tocara. Tomando los extremos del tanga de encaje entre sus dedos, empezó a bajarlo por las piernas temblorosas de su amante. Inconscientemente, Maura enterró sus dedos entre los rizos de Jane, apremiándola a continuar. Jane empezó a lamerla, moviendo la lengua en círculo, succionando delicadamente, aplicando la presión necesaria para volverla loca. Deslizó un dedo sobre el protuberancia, acariciándola tiernamente. Animada por la humedad que encontró, deslizó un dedo despacio dentro de ella. Incapaz de pronunciar nada más, Maura la apremió con un breve "Más" Jane aprovechó para añadir un segundo dedo y después de darle tiempo a que se acomodara a la nueva invasión, empezó a doblarlos dentro de ella. No tardó mucho en notar como Maura se cerraba sobre sus dedos. Sólo necesitó un par de entradas más antes de notar como se sacudía de placer ante ella. Sin dejar de estimularla, deseando alargar tanto como fuera posible aquella sensación, Jane se levantó para besarla, deseosa de compartir ese momento con ella. Verla alcanzar el orgasmo la excitó como siempre. Empezó a mover su mano hacia la cintura pero cuando empezaba a introducirla dentro del pantalón, Maura se separó de ella y la detuvo "Mi turno"

Viendo como se alejaba de ella a continuación, Jane la contempló confundida. Mirándola por encima del hombro, Maura la incitó "Te espero en la ducha"

-R&I-

El domingo siguiente, Jane pasó a recoger a Maura para ir a cenar a casa de su madre. Angela había organizado una pequeña recepción con algunos amigos y socios para informarles de los próximos cambios en la empresa. Cuando llegaron, Jane se sorprendió al ver los numerosos coches que se agolpaban en el patio de entrada de la casa de su madre. Parecía que la mujer había invitado a media ciudad a cenar ese domingo.

Maura sintió un cosquilleo de nerviosismo recorriéndole el cuerpo "Pensaba que iba a ser una cena familiar"

"Normalmente lo son. Korsak, Frost, Megan ha venido alguna vez, Frankie de vez en cuando. Mi madre habrá invitado a algunos amigos, no te preocupes"

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Jane le dio las llaves de su vehículo a uno de los criados que aguardaba pacientemente a los invitados y esperó a Maura al pie de la escalinata de entrada.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Jane confirmó sus sospechas. La amplia entrada estaba repleta de invitados, que bebían y charlaban animadamente mientras sonaba un cuarteto de cuerda en un rincón. Al parecer su madre había decidido despedirse a lo grande. Viendo como Maura observaba la escena con aprensión, intentó quitarle importancia "Te lo dije, sólo unos pocos amigos" Tomó dos copas de champán de la bandeja que uno de los camareros les acercó con cortesía y le ofreció una a Maura.

Maura no estaba muy convencida "¿Unos pocos? Jane, aquí habrá más de 50 personas"

"Mi madre es una mujer muy sociable" Con la mano libre le acarició el brazo "No te preocupes Maura. Estoy viendo a Richard Hunt junto a Korsak y necesito hablar con él ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

Maura declinó la oferta. No sabía si el señor Hunt había acudido acompañado de su hija y no necesitaba encontrarse cara a cara con Rachel. Lo último que necesitaba era que aquella mujer la dejara en evidencia ante todas aquellas personas "No, no te preocupes. Prefiero quedarme aquí"

"Bien. Vuelvo en un minuto" Viéndola alejarse, le pareció increíble que pudiera llegar a su destino. Parecía que todo el mundo necesitara algo de ella. En momentos como aquel, era cuando se daba cuenta de las diferencias que las separaban. Jane era carismática, influyente y poderosa mientras que ella se ponía nerviosa ante la mínima muestra de atención. Entonces alguien llamó su atención, tocándole suavemente el hombro

Era un hombre atractivo, algo más joven que ella, de ojos claros y sonrisa bonita. Había algo en su rostro que le resultaba familiar "Me parece intolerable que una mujer tan hermosa esté sola. Así que es mi obligación reparar ese fallo"

Maura bebió un sorbo de su copa "Gracias pero no es necesario que te tomes la molestia. Estoy segura que mi acompañante no tardará en volver"

"Entonces lo imperdonable es que algún idiota te haya dejado sola. Su pérdida, mi ganancia. Estoy seguro que puedo hacer que te lo pases mucho mejor que cualquiera de estos sosos"

Maura reconoció enseguida la voz tras ella "No se en que mundo vives pero te aseguro que en el mundo real, ella está taaaan fuera de tu alcance " Maura se giró sorprendida por la descortesía de Jane.

El hombre no tardó en contestarle con la misma rudeza "Creo que nadie ha pedido tu opinión Jane. Así que porque no dejas de molestar y te largas"

Maura estaba boquiabierta ante tanta desconsideración. Nunca había oído a Jane hablarle a nadie en aquel tono pero aquel desconocido tampoco estaba poniendo demasiado de su parte para suavizar la situación. Intentó calmar la situación "Te aseguro que es absolutamente innecesaria esta actitud. Estábamos teniendo una inocente y agradable charla"

Jane miró al hombre a los ojos con una mezcla de diversión y advertencia "Te aseguro que la charla no era nada inocente. Te aseguro que lo único que tenía en mente este idiota era llevarte a la cama" Maura la miró desconcertada. Jane estaba siendo posesiva e irracional.

Maura empezaba a enojarse "Jane, basta. Estás comportándote como una necia. Deberías disculparte de inmediato. ¿Crees que esa es la manera de tratar a los invitados de tu madre?"

Entonces Jane y el hombre empezaron a reírse ante el exabrupto de Maura. Viendo como la mujer se enfadaba todavía más al sentirse excluida de la broma, Jane intentó apaciguarla explicándole el malentendido "Maura, este iluso es mi hermano Tommy"

La cara del joven se iluminó con una sonrisa al reconocer a la mujer de la que tanto había oído hablar "Por fin te conozco Maura. Eres toda una leyenda"

Recuperada ya de la sorpresa, Maura levantó una ceja, intrigada por aquel comentario. Tommy se lo explicó "Desde un tiempo a esta parte, mi hermana está mucho más…. comedida. Y según las malas lenguas se debe a ti. No se como lo has hecho, pero has conseguido calmar a la bestia"

Jane lo advirtió " Tommy.."

Tommy se defendió "¿Quéeee? Sabes que es verdad ¿hace cuanto que no apareces en alguna revista de cotilleos con la famosilla del momento? Y Frankie me contó lo de Rachel Hunt. Sabes tan bien como yo que hace unos meses no te lo hubieras pensado dos veces. Si Rachel hace honor a su reputación has dejado pasar la oportunidad de echar un …"

Jane lo interrumpió molesta. Le había costado Dios y ayuda convencer a Maura de que había cambiado. Incluso había podido convencerla, y todavía no sabía como, de que se casara con ella. Lo último que necesitaba era que el bocazas de su hermano volviera a remover un pasado del que no estaba demasiado orgullosa "Basta. No me interesa hablar de Rachel ni de nadie más"

El joven se encogió de hombros "Valeee. Lo único que estaba diciendo es que has cambiado. Madre mía Jane, te has vuelto una aguafiestas. Voy a buscar a Frost y a Frankie"

Jane vio con alivio como su hermano se alejaba de ellas, en busca de los otros dos. Enseguida empezó a disculparse "Maura, lo siento. Tommy es… bueno, es Tommy. Te aseguro que no tenía mala intención cuando ha sacado el tema de mis …. de las …"

"Jane, tranquila. Soy perfectamente consciente de que tu pasado ha sido muy… entretenido. Siempre y cuando sea pasado, no me importa. Pero.." Entonces se puso seria. Instintivamente, Jane se puso en tensión. Maldito Tommy y su bocaza. Iba a matarlo "… no pienso compartirte con nadie"

Jane encontró ese ataque de posesividad de Maura encantador. Escoltándola al interior del comedor principal le confesó sus sentimientos "Te aseguro que no necesitas preocuparte por eso.. No hay nada ni nadie que puedan apartarme de tu lado, Maura"

-R&I-

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Angela Rizzoli se levantó de la silla, acaparando la atención de sus invitados "Esta noche es muy especial para mí, por eso me ha parecido oportuno rodearme de todos vosotros, que habéis formado parte de mi vida por tantos años. Os he reunido a todos aquí para comunicaros que dentro de poco, dejaré la presidencia de RizzCorp" De repente todas las personas que habían sentadas en la mesa empezaron a murmurar a la vez. Pacientemente, la mujer esperó a que los cuchicheos cesaran antes de continuar su discurso "He trabajado muy duro, durante muchos años, para conseguir colocarla donde está. Creo que ya va siendo hora que me tome un merecido descanso. Por suerte, mi hija Jane se hará cargo de la compañía"

Respetuosa, Jane se levantó para dar las gracias "Se que esta es una gran responsabilidad. Esta empresa ha sido el trabajo de una vida, el gran proyecto de mi madre. Será una tarea difícil, pero estoy segura que con vosotros a mi lado, conseguiremos hacerla crecer todavía más"

Cuando los aplausos finalizaron, Angela Rizzoli esperó a que su hija volviera a sentarse antes de continuar "Además, me gustaría proponer a Maura Isles para el puesto de directora ejecutiva. Has demostrado ser una ejecutiva prometedora y fiable. Estoy convencida que es la persona perfecta para ocupar ese puesto" Dirigiéndose a Maura, le expresó con total sinceridad "Estaría muy contenta si aceptaras la oferta, Maura"

Maura estaba nerviosa ante tanta atención. Intentando ayudarla a superar esos nervios, Jane le tomó la mano entre las suyas, y la dio un apretón cariñoso por debajo de la mesa. Maura respiró profundamente, intentando recomponerse para poder expresarse con claridad "Me halaga que haya pensado en mí para ocupar este puesto señora Rizzoli. Le aseguró que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguir retribuirle la confianza que ha depositado en mí"

Pensando que aquel momento era perfecto para comunicarles a todos las buenas noticias, Jane volvió a levantarse y esperó a que todos le prestaran atención antes de hacer la gran revelación "Ya que estamos todos reunidos, no creo que haya mejor momento para anunciaros que le he pedido a Maura que se case conmigo" mirándola con ternura añadió "Y ella ha dicho que sí"

"Estoy hay que celebrarlo" anunció la señora Rizzoli encantada con la noticia "Por favor, pasad al salón. Enseguida empezaran a servir las bebidas los camareros"

-R&I-

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una copa en la mano, Jane no podía dejar de mirar a su prometida. Su prometida. Cada vez que oía esa palabra, una calidez reconfortante la recorría de arriba abajo. Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, observó como su madre presentaba a Maura a todas sus amistades. Jane suspiró, consciente de cómo iba a cambiar su vida. Bebió un sobro de su copa. Estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de Maura Isles e iba a casarse con ella. Pero aquella tranquilidad no duró demasiado. Jane cerró los ojos cuando oyó la voz de su hermano tras de ella "Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que por fin te han cazado, eh Janie"

"Piérdete Tommy"

Pasándole el brazo por los hombros, estrechó a su hermana contra él, travieso Viendo que Frost y su hermano Frankie se dirigían hacia ellos, esperó. Cuando los dos hombres llegaron hasta ellos, Tommy continuó "Sólo puedo pensar en tres palabras hermanita" Jane tembló ante el diminutivo. Cada vez que esa palabra salía de la boca de su hermano, su vida irremediablemente se complicaba "Despedida de Soltera"


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Aprovechando que Jane había salido a comer con unos socios, Megan se acercó a Maura durante el descanso de la comida. La otra mujer la recibió con una sonrisa "Hola, Megan" señalando con la mano la silla vacía que había ante ella la invitó "¿quieres acompañarme?"

Megan se sentó y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más le preguntó "¿Qué te apetece hacer?"

Maura la miró sin saber de que estaba hablando "¿Qué me apetecer hacer cuando?"

Megan puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella muestra de ingenuidad "Para tu despedida de soltera"

Maura volvió a prestarle atención a la ensalada que tenía ante ella "No tenía pensado hacer nada especial" Megan podía notar el tono triste en la voz de la mujer. Sabía que Maura no había empezado con buen pie, en gran parte por culpa del desafortunado incidente durante sus primeros días. Pero poco a poco, la gente había empezado a tomarle cariño así que estaba convencida que muchas de las chicas de la empresa estarían más que dispuestas a acompañarlas a celebrar la despedida de su soltería.

"Ni de broma. Vamos a celebrarlo y vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Te garantizo que Frankie y Tommy ya tienen planeada la despedida de Jane. Y te puedo asegurar que incluye mujeres desnudas y alcohol"

Maura notó como la helada sensación que le recorría las entrañas cada vez que pensaba en Jane rodeada de otras mujeres volvía a aparecer. La idea de que esas mujeres estuvieran medio desnudas sólo sirvió para incrementar su incomodidad "Es muy amable por tu parte Megan pero no conozco a nadie en Boston así que no creo que sea una fiesta demasiado divertida. Pero gracias por preocuparte"

Megan la miró con cariño "Menos mal que Jane se decidió a dar el primer paso, porque no he visto en mi vida nadie más inexperto en las relaciones sociales que tú" Pensando que sería más fácil demostrárselo con un ejemplo práctico se dio la vuelta, observando el gran comedor. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a alguien adecuado para su propósito. Deteniendo a la mujer que pasaba en ese momento a su lado, le preguntó "Susie, ¿tienes planes para mañana?"

Susie Chang, una de las recepcionistas se tomó unos instantes para repasar mentalmente su agenda y negó "No, iban a venir mis padres de visita pero al final lo han cancelado, así que no tengo nada previsto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Señalando con la mano a la mujer frente a ella, Megan se lo explicó "Estábamos pensando en salir a celebrar la despedida de soltera de Maura ¿te apuntas?"

La mujer se sentó inmediatamente, entusiasmada ante la noticia "Dios mío, es verdad" Tomó la mano de Maura en la suya afectuosamente "Felicidades, Maura! Que sepas que en estos momentos media ciudad te envidia. Pero me alegro que seas tú la que consiga atar en corto a Jane. Me alegro que hayas sido tú, no alguna golfa que…. Perdón, me estoy desviando del tema. Me parece estupenda la idea. Espera un momento" rápidamente se puso a escribir algo en el teléfono móvil y minutos después, la mesa donde estaban se vio rodeada por un grupo de mujeres riendo entusiasmadas. Sentándose junto a ellas, como si fuera algo habitual, no dejaron de parlotear. La primera en hablar fue una mujer joven, Maura creyó recordar que trabajaba en el departamento legal "Absolutamente sí. Me parece una idea estupenda. Además, si vas a casarte con Jane Rizzoli, debes empezar a hacer honor a la fama de tu futura esposa" Todas rieron ante el comentario

"Hablando de la fama de Jane. ¿Es verdad lo que comentan? Siempre han dicho que la lengua de Jane Rizzoli es prodigiosa" la mujer suspiró resignada "Lo que hubiera dado por tenerla una noche en mi cama"

Maura notó como una oleada de calor ascendía por su cuello y le incendiaba las mejillas "Yo… no se que decir…"

Megan se apiadó de ella "Suficiente. No les hagas caso Maura. Entonces quedamos así, mañana nos vemos en casa de Maura para ir a cenar. Voy a intentar encontrar algún restaurante que nos de mesa con tan poca antelación. Luego os mando la dirección por email. Hasta mañana chicas"

Desde que llegó al despacho, Megan lo intentó de mil modos posibles, hasta que se dio por vencida. Era imposible encontrar alguna mesa libre con tan poco antelación. Justo en el momento en que tiraba frustrada su agenda sobre la mesa, Jane entró en el despacho "¿Mal día?"

Megan se limitó a mirarla con irritación. Jane levantó los brazos a la defensiva antes de ofrecerse a echar una mano "Tranquila. Si me cuentas que te ocurre a lo mejor puedo ayudarte" Cuando Megan le contó la improvisada despedida que iban a organizarle a Maura, Jane asintió satisfecha. Le encantaba que empezara a tener sus propias amistades. Y por enésima vez debía darle las gracias a Megan por estar pendiente de todo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, las invitó a cenar en su restaurante. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todas las molestias que se estaban tomando para hacer sentir a Maura una más del grupo.

-R&I-

Cuando salieron de casa de Maura, una limusina estaba esperándolas a la puerta Megan supo que aquello era cosa de Jane. Sonrió contenta por el detalle mientras las chicas reían encantadas por el fantástico inicio de la velada "Buenas noches, mi nombre es Michael y seré su conductor esta noche" Les abrió la puerta diligentemente, esperando a que todas hubieran entrado en el vehículo antes de cerrarla y dirigirse a su asiento y ponerse en camino hacia el restaurante. Megan abrió una de las botellas de champan que había en la nevera de la limusina y empezó a servir copas para todas.

"¿Dónde vamos a cenar?" preguntó una de las chicas antes de tomar un sorbo

"Tenemos una reserva en _Toscana_" anunció Megan sin darle mayor importancia

Amanda, la secretaria de Barry Frost, silbó apreciativamente "Vaya! Eso si que es tener clase ¿cómo has conseguido mesa? La lista de espera es kilométrica"

Guiñándole un ojo a Maura añadió misteriosa "La conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien del restaurante. Sólo he tenido que pedir un par de favores"

Cuando acabaron de cenar y salieron a la calle, as botellas de vino que habían bebido durante la cena habían ayudado a hacer desaparecer las inhibiciones. En aquel momento todas estaban más que dispuestas a añadir un poco de picante a la noche. Una de las chicas propuso el siguiente propósito "En toda despedida de soltera debe haber alguien que se quite la ropa. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Susie confesó con un risilla tonta "Conozco un club cerca del Fenway, Tantra creo que se llama, que sirve unos cocteles de escándalo" y mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Maura añadió con picardía "Y el espectáculo no está nada mal"

"Entonces decidido. Tantra, allá vamos"

-R&I-

Después de ordenar los primeros combinados de la noche, las chicas ojearon el local. De repente, Susie identificó varias caras conocidas "Dios mío ¿aquella de allí no es Jane con sus hermanos y Barry Frost?" de inmediato, el resto del grupo dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de su amiga.

Jane jugueteaba distraída con el hielo de su copa mientras la bailarina se movía sensualmente ante ellos. Tommy y Frankie silbaron apreciativamente cuando la mujer bajó del escenario y se acercó a su mesa. Amanda entrecerró los ojos, mirando con desagrado como la stripper estaba siendo demasiado cariñosa con la prometida de su nueva amiga "Claro que lo es. Y la bailarina esa parece muy interesada en ella"

Maura intentó que aquello no la afectara demasiado. Estaba siendo una noche fantástica: la cena había sido exquisita y hasta ese momento se lo estaban pasando estupendamente. No iba a dejar que los celos estropearan la diversión "Es su trabajo ¿no?"

Kate, una de las diseñadoras gráficas de RizzCorp, negó con la cabeza "Créeme, no creo que se arrime tanto a todos los clientes. Aunque hay que reconocer que Jane no parece demasiado interesada" A pesar de los intentos de la bailarina por llamar su atención, Jane apenas le dirigió un par de miradas. En cualquier otro momento hubiera estado más que dispuesta a apreciar un cuerpo escultural, con pechos generosos que se movían seductoramente ante ella. Pero en aquel momento la única mujer que le venía a la cabeza era la rubia con la que dentro de poco se casaría. Sólo pensar en Maura la excitó más que la mujer medio desnuda que estaba delante de ella.

En el fondo de la sala, Maura observaba atentamente la escena. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que Jane nunca la traicionaría pero verlo con sus propios ojos, en una situación donde lo más fácil hubiera sido dejarse llevar y echarle la culpa al alcohol, le confirmaba cuanto había cambiado. Y saber que ella era la causa de ese cambio, saber que Jane reservaba su lado apasionado sólo para ella estaba poniéndola a mil. Con una idea rondándole en la cabeza, se acercó a Megan para susurrarle algo al oído y dirigiéndose al camarero, pidió hablar con el encargado.

-R&I-

Frankie apartó la vista de la bailarina cuando notó el teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo. Sonrió maliciosamente al leer el nuevo mensaje. Le susurró algo a su hermano y éste asintió satisfecho. Tommy le puso un billete de 20$ en el tanga y la despidió con una sonrisa. Indicándole a su hermana que los acompañara, ambos hombres se dirigieron a la zona donde se hallaban los cuartos privados. Dándole unas palmaditas reconfortantes en el hombro, ambos hombres se rieron antes de abrir la puerta y meterla en la habitación. Recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, Jane se giró al darse cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación. Medio ocultada por las sombras que proyectaba la tenue luz de la habitación apreció la figura de otra mujer. Jane tragó saliva nerviosa. El minúsculo pantalón de látex negro se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Jane recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo esbelto de la mujer, prestando especial atención a un culo firme, a aquellas piernas esbeltas acentuadas por unos tacones de infarto. Joder, realmente era una tentación. Cuando la mujer encendió la música, Jane se disculpó "Mira, siento que mis hermanos te hayan hecho perder el tiempo. Estoy más que dispuesta a pagar por el baile y a dejarte una generosa propina pero no quiero que te desnudes"

"Ah, ¿no?" La música que se colaba a través de las paredes se juntó con la que sonaba allí dentro, apenas dejándola oír la respuesta de la bailarina

"Eres una una mujer preciosa pero en estos momentos lo único que quiero es irme a casa. Con un poco de suerte mi prometida ya habrá vuelto de su cena y todavía podré verla antes de que se acueste"

La mujer se dio la vuelta y Jane sintió como su mente se quedaba en blanco. Aquello era demasiado. Para completar el uniforme, la mujer llevaba una camisa de látex negro, tan ajustada que apenas le cubría los pechos, apretándolos para formar un escote de infarto. Bajo la gorra de policía, sólo podía ver un atisbo de pelo rubio fresa y las gafas de sol completaban el disfraz. Sonrió traviesa mientras se mordía un dedo seductora "Puedes tener las dos cosas. Nadie tiene por que enterarse"

Jane admiró a la belleza que tenía ante ella. Realmente era una mujer atractiva. Se quedó unos segundos mirando los labios carnosos perfectamente perfilados. Se imaginó aquellas piernas rodeando su cintura mientras… Maldita sea! Aquella mujer le recordaba demasiado a Maura y cuando pensaba en ella su mente se desviaba irremediablemente "Yo lo sabría y con eso es suficiente"

La mujer se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio, hasta que sus labios casi rozaron su oído, susurrándole con provocación "Me encantan las mujeres tan fieles. Al final son las más traviesas"

Jane sintió un cosquillo recorriéndole la espalda. Con un suspiró tomó a la mujer por los hombros, apartándola "Basta. No quiero ser grosera pero estás empezando a incomodarme. Si me disculpas" Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, la mujer llamó su atención, esta vez sin falsear la voz, deseando que su acompañante reconociera perfectamente los matices de su voz "¿No quieres disfrutar de lo que has pagado Jane?"

Jane se quedó de piedra al reconocer la voz de la stripper. Dándose la vuelta lentamente, se apoyó en la puerta, demasiado impresionada por su reciente descubrimiento "¿Maura?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo más corto de lo habitual pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, más vale poco que nada, ¿no? Por culpa de compromisos ineludibles, estaré unas semanas sin postear nada nuevo. Por suerte, a partir del mes que viene tendré mucho más tiempo libre y volveré a mi ritmo habitual de actualizaciones ;)**_

**22**

Contenta por la reacción de Jane, Maura volvió a preguntar "¿Quieres que continúe?" Incapaz de articular una simple palabra, Jane se limitó a asentir despacio, sus ojos siempre fijos en su prometida. Maura asintió complacida. Se acercó a Jane para cogerla de la mano y la encaminó hasta la silla que había en el centro de la habitación, donde la otra mujer se sentó automáticamente. Inmersa en la fantasía, Maura le recitó la principal norma de cualquier baile privado "Te recuerdo que está prohibido tocar" Jane asintió. En aquellos momentos habría podido decir que sí a cualquier cosa. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la forma en que el látex se pegaba a la piel de Maura. Aunque ya la había visto desnuda antes, la situación que las rodeaba, la manera en que se estaba comportando la habían excitado como nunca. Sintiendo el corazón a mil por hora, cerró y abrió los puños varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Mientras tanto, Maura se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el reproductor de música, para buscar la canción perfecta. Jane aprovechó ese momento para mirarla con detenimiento. Antes de saber que era ella, había echado una mirada rápida, incapaz de no apreciar a una mujer hermosa, pero ahora que podía mirarla sin preocupación, era consiente de lo corta que se había quedado en su valoración. Se quedó absorta mirando como el látex se ceñía de un modo imposible a su cuerpo. Entonces, oyó como la canción empezaba y Maura se daba la vuelta. Jane tragó saliva, nerviosa. Siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, Maura empezó quitándose las gafas de sol, tirándolas a un lado despreocupadamente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde Jane estaba sentada. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amante, Maura se lamió los labios mientras se acercaba, moviéndose sensualmente. Cuando llegó hasta ella, movió las caderas mientras deslizaba las manos por su cintura e iba ascendiendo con lentitud. Jane se lamió los labios, recordando lo que había debajo de aquella ínfima prenda. Maura se acarició los pechos sobre la ropa, y poco a poco, empezó a bajar la cremallera, mostrando cada vez más un escote más provocador. Jane gruñó impaciente por aquella lentitud que la estaba matando. Maura sonrió ante la agitación de Jane. Decidida, continuó desvistiéndose sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amante. Cuando la cremallera llegó a su fin, Jane se movió inquieta en la silla, impaciente por que continuara. Para su desdicha, Maura se dio la vuelta, y de espaldas a ella, mirándola por encima del hombro, se quitó la camisa y deslizándola suavemente por tu espalda la dejó caer al suelo. Para su sorpresa y eterna gratitud, Maura había decidido no llevar sujetador debajo del disfraz. En esos momentos Jane estiró la mano, intentando tocarla. Todavía de espaldas, Maura la detuvo "Te recuerdo que eso está prohibido" Dispuesta a cumplir cualquiera de las exigencias de Maura con tal de que continuara, Jane volvió a adoptar la posición inicial. Sin confiar demasiado en su autocontrol y queriendo evitar cualquier desliz que hiciera que Maura terminara con aquella fantasía, Jane se recostó sobre la silla y cerró las manos sobre los travesaños del respaldo. Susurrando seductoramente, Maura la animó "Buena chica" Se dio la vuelta y Jane temió que el corazón le explotara a causa del sobreesfuerzo. Ante ella, Maura vestía únicamente unos tacones de infarto y el minúsculo pantalón de látex. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, cubriéndose provocativamente. Jane hizo más fuerza sobre la madera, los nudillos volviéndose blancos por el esfuerzo. Por la manera en que tenía las pupilas dilatadas, la manera errática en que respiraba y la fuerza que estaba haciendo para controlarse, Maura sabía que Jane estaba completamente sumergida en la fantasía. Aquello avivó su deseo. Cada vez que era testigo de cómo Jane perdida el control, se sentía sexy y poderosa, y aquel era el más potente afrodisiaco. Se paró de nuevo frente a Jane y deslizó las manos sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, Jane se humedeció los labios, recordando el tacto de aquellos pezones entre sus labios. Eróticamente Maura deslizó la manos por su estómago hasta que alcanzó el borde del diminuto pantalón y empezó a bajar la cremallera lentamente. Provocadoramente, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante mientras bajaba sutilmente la prenda por sus piernas. Cuando lo tenía a mitad de las caderas, enseñando la lencería de encaje que llevaba debajo de la prenda, volvió a darle la espalda, inclinándose de modo que su culo quedó ante los ojos de Jane mientras continuaba desvistiéndose. Con las manos continuó bajando el pantalón, quedando completamente inclinada ante Jane. Cuando se deshizo de la pequeñísima prenda, la lanzó a un lado y se incorporó lentamente mientras la miraba sobre el hombro, incitándola a tocarla. Jane se contuvo, dispuesta a cualquier cosa por obedecerla. Maura se dio la vuelta, solamente vistiendo el tanga de encaje negro y los tacones, inclinándose hacia delante, dejando sus pechos bien cerca de Jane "¿Te gusta tu regalo?" le susurró cerca del oído. Jane sólo pudo asentir, moviendo la cabeza lentamente. Maura le sonrió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Jane se estaba muriendo por tocarla, podía sentir a través de la tela de su pantalón el calor que irradiaba el centro de Maura. La miró con una sonrisa perversa de medio lado; estaba tan excitada como ella. Incapaz de continuar con aquello por culpa de la tensión que se estaba formando entre sus piernas, Maura se inclinó para susurrarle al oído "¿Continuamos en casa?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Aunque dije que no actualizaría más hasta febrero, las ideas me venían a la cabeza y no he podido resistirme a escribirlas. Al final ya había actualizado todas mis historias menos ésta y eso era imperdonable ;) **

**Por otra parte, hace un tiempo que empieza a preocuparme si en algún momento de la historia/as, las situaciones parecen repetitivas (especialmente me preocupa la monotonía en las escenas caliente ;)) Si es así, por favor, avisadme e intentaré solucionarlo. Cualquier felicitación, sugerencia, crítica constructiva o paquete de regaliz de fresa será bien recibida :-) **

**Sin más preámbulos, un nuevo capítulo de Polos Opuestos. Ojala os guste!**

**23**

Jane se negó "No" Maura se separó ligeramente de Jane para poder mirarla, confundida por aquella respuesta "¿No?"

Jane negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía provocativamente "He pagado por una hora de baile privado. Apenas llevamos 15 minutos"

Satisfecha por la lujuria que podía ver en los ojos de Jane, Maura volvió a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y se inclinó una vez más sobre ella. Jane podía sentir los pezones duros a través de la tela de la camisa. "Tanto te ha gustado, eh" Jane asintió, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en la mujer sentada en su regazo. Con una idea formándose en su cabeza, Maura le volvió a susurrar en el oído "entonces esto te va a encantar"

Maura tomó el lóbulo de Jane entre sus labios y lo recorrió con la lengua antes de atraparlo entre sus dientes y tirar de él. Cuando su boca volvió a quedar libre, Maura la utilizó para ir recubriendo la piel del cuello de Jane, donde la mordió delicadamente, enviando una descarga de placer hasta el mismo centro de su amante, cada vez más mojado por el deseo. Lamió la zona intentando compensar el ataque y Jane cerró los ojos, embriagada de placer. Maura continuó su recorrido hasta la clavícula y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que dificultaban su camino. Cuando acabó con la impertinente prenda, le pidió a Jane que se incorporara ligeramente para poder deshacerse de la prenda. Libre ya de ella, Jane intentó besarla pero Maura la detuvo colocándole un dedo en los labios "Te recuerdo que está prohibido tocar"

Jane no podía creer que Maura quisiera continuar con aquella estúpida norma. Durante varios segundos la miró con incredulidad. Con una mueca arrogante, Maura volvió a preguntarle "¿Nos vamos a casa?" Jane negó con la cabeza y se recostó de nuevo en la silla, incapaz de rendirse ante ningún desafío. Maura admiró la fuerza de voluntad de Jane pero a la vez vio reforzada su determinación de ganar aquella batalla.

Se levantó del regazo de Jane y, arrodillándose ante ella, le desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración entrecortadas le indicaban el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Jane por obedecerla. A continuación, Maura bajó la cremallera del pantalón y pasando sus manos por encima de la tela, alcanzó el borde lateral de la prenda y con sensualidad lo fue bajando, desvistiéndola, prestando especial atención a no arrastrar en el mismo movimiento la ropa interior. Cuando consiguió bajar el pantalón Maura levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a los ojos a su prometida, que se mordía el labio inferior presa de la pasión. Maura recorrió la parte interior de los muslos de Jane, acariciándola con la palma de las manos hasta que llegó a sus caderas, donde aprovechó para separarle las piernas con delicadeza, abriéndola ante ella. Mientras continuaba ascendiendo con una mano, metiéndola por debajo de su sujetador para acariciarle el pezón con el pulgar, con la otra mano la acarició por encima de la lencería, notando como la tela se humedecía a medida que las caricias se prolongaban. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Jane tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos atrapadas en su espalda, una mueca de placer surcándole los labios. Satisfecha, Maura apartó la lencería y empezó por lamer sus labios inferiores, notando como Jane se iba humedeciendo cada vez más, a medida que se acercaba a su clítoris. Cuando alcanzó su objetivo, Maura empezó a lamerla con una lentitud dolorosa. Primero probándola con largas y lentas lamidas, después cambiando la dirección de la lengua, la rozó con pasadas más rápidas y breves sobre su clítoris En ese momento, Jane abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada, impactada por la imagen de Maura entre sus piernas. Maura aumento el ritmo de sus lamidos, moviendo rápidamente la lengua mientras tomada el pezón entre sus dedos y lo frotaba con suavidad. Jane sintió una electricidad recorriéndola desde el pecho hasta su centro conectando las dos zonas estimuladas, de modo que se mente quedó reducida a una masa repleta de puro placer. Cuando Maura sintió como la velocidad del pulso de Jane se aceleraba y su respiración se hacia más y más entrecortada, decidió ayudarla a alcanzar el pico de placer que empezaba a consumirla. Succionó con la intensidad necesaria para atrapar el clítoris entre sus labios mientras lo golpeaba delicadamente con la punta de la lengua. Jane no necesitó más. Se llevó la mano a la boca, mordiéndola para ahogar un gemido y evitar romper la norma del juego de Maura y se dejó llevar. Maura separó los labios liberándola y después de acariciar con suavidad el sensible cúmulo de nervios, se incorporó y besó a Jane mientras aquel orgasmo la recorría y se iba disipando poco a poco. Se volvió a sentar sobre su regazo mientras la besaba y le susurró "Ahora ya puedes tocarme"

Recuperando poco a poco la lucidez, Jane tomó los pechos de Maura entre sus manos y diestramente acercó su boca primero a un pezón, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, chupándolo hasta que lo sintió endurecerse bajo sus caricias antes de continuar saboreando el otro con la misma delicadeza. Cuando oyó gemir a Maura, colocó una mano sobre su espalda, sujetándola mientras la otra descendía por su abdomen hasta meterse por debajo del encaje de su lencería. Tentó con el pulgar la entrada y se maravilló de lo húmeda y dispuesta que estaba. En verdad era una mujer afortunada por tener a Maura en su vida. Sin perder el tiempo, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y empezó a moverlo con suavidad, permitiéndola ajustarse.

Con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, lo único que pudo decir Maura fue "Más" y obedientemente Jane añadió el dedo índice a su caricia. Maura apoyó las manos en los hombros de Jane, clavándole las uñas cuando Jane dobló los dedos, alcanzando el punto exacto dentro de ella. Jane nunca en su vida había visto nada más erótico ni se había sentido más vulnerable como en aquel momento. Fue entonces cuando aceptó que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por aquella mujer. Nunca en su vida había sentido aquella compenetración, aquella pasión, aquella ternura por nadie. No sabía como Maura se había enamorado de ella pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarla de nuevo cada día. Incapaz de resistirse, Jane la besó, sincronizando las caricias con la lengua con los movimientos de sus dedos. Cuando notó como las paredes de Maura atrapaban sus dedos, supo que estaba cerca. Acercándola a ella, empezó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello en su camino hacia su oído, donde le susurró "Te quiero Maura" Con un gemido sintió como la mujer se tensaba con más fuerza que antes, dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro, mientras temblaba sobre ella, el orgasmo recorriéndola con fuerza de arriba abajo.

Ambas mujeres estaba sudorosas, saciadas y agotadas. Apoyando su frente sobre la de Maura mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre la espalda de su amante, Jane sólo pudo formular una escueta sugerencia "¿Nos vamos a casa?"


End file.
